Edhil O Gurth
by daisymall13
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and the twins find an elleth in the middle of nowhere. Soon after, Elladan and Legolas were kidnapped by rogue Elves. Now it is a race against time to save Legolas' life-and who is hiding an injury he shouldn't be? No Romance, just angst!
1. Prologue

_Welcome to the first (revised and small) Chapter of Edhil O Gurth. I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

The four horses pounded through the forest, their riders crouched low over their mounts necks. To any one that they passed, it would seem that they had an army of orcs, trolls and maybe a Balrog on their tail. However, this was not the case. As one horse and rider slowly pulled in front of the others, the rider let out a triumphant cry. The other riders pulled their horses to a stop several meters behind him. The human sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Elladan, you may stop celebrating now!" he called to the raven haired elf in front of him. Elladan turned and grinned at him,

"You're a sore loser, Estel! I recall last time you won we had to lock you in your room to escape you're celebration!" Aragorn scowled,

"I was barely seventeen at the time, Brother! It was my first time winning- Do you not expect me to be happy about it?" The blond elf, Legolas, laughed.

"You were a little more than happy _mellon nin_, if I recall correctly, you told _everyone_ you ran into about it- for several days afterwards!" The other elf, who was identical to Elladan, just shook his head.

"I do wish to get home to _Adar_ soon. If we sit here all day, we still have a chance of being injured in some way- and I would like to surprise _Adar_ with no injuries."

The four companions had an infamous reputation of arriving in Imladris, with at least one of them injured, sick or poisoned - every time. No matter how hard they had tried in the past, they had not yet made been able to return unscathed.

"You are right Elrohir, let us continue home to Lord Elrond before something happens. I'm sure he would appreciate it just this once!" Legolas agreed before whispering something to his horse, which immediately took off.

"See you all there!" he called over his shoulder as he headed deeper into the forest of Rivendell. The other three were quick to follow but as they rounded a bend they were surprised to find the Mirkwood elf sitting on his now still horse, bow drawn.

"What is it _mellon nin_?" Aragorn asked automatically reaching for his own bow.

"They are not certain," Legolas replied, referring to the trees, "But they warn that there is a danger up ahead. But I do not sense any Orcs nearby." He stated turning to look at them. The twin elves glanced at each other, then drew their swords.

"In that case, we shall approach slowly. Keep your eyes open- if you even think you see something, warn us- we do." Elrohir said before moving his horse forward. The others followed him wordlessly, automatically moving into a defensive formation.. As they rounded the corner, Legolas, who was in front of the others, gasped. Quickly the others turned their heads, all stopping simultaneously.

"What in the name of the Valar..." Elrohir whispered. Lying in the middle of the path, in a slowly growing pool of blood…

Was an elf.

* * *

_ Please leave a review, for free cookies =)_


	2. Questions

_thankyou very much for all of your reviews! special thanks to fireamber for your tips!!_

_Thankyou also to my Beta Aranduriel!  
_

**DISCLAIMER**- no i don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings... sigh

Lord Elrond sighed as an elf suddenly appeared in the doorway of the library.

"Lord Elrond, there is a horse approaching fast. The patrol says there are two riders, one unconscious." Elrond sighed again. "Thank you Lómónduil, please can you alert one of the other healers to meet me outside?" he asked quickly leaving the room.

"Of course, My Lord!" The elf called before turning and running to the healing ward.

As Elrond quickly made his way toward the gate he wondered to himself who would be injured this time. _Legolas._He decided. The last time that the four of them had gone out, Legolas was the only one of them unscathed. As he reached the gate he was unsurprised to see an unconscious blond elf sitting in front of another rider. What did surprise him was that there were two blonde elves atop of the horse. He frowned as the horse pulled to the stop and Legolas carefully jumped off of the horse, before passing the other elf to the waiting healer.

"Legolas, what has happened?" he called hurrying to walk with the younger elf.

"I am not sure; we found her lying in the road not too far from Imladris. Lord Elrond, she is not dressed as any race of elf known to me, do you know where she is from?" he asked as Lord Elrond followed him into the healing ward. Elrond glanced down at the she-elf as he and the other healers began to tend to her wounds. "No Legolas, I do not. Hopefully when she awakes she will enlighten us." With that Lord Elrond turned and began tending to the she-elf.

Legolas sighed as he walked towards the stables, where he decided to wait for the twins and Estel. However when he reached the stables he was surprised to find the three of them already there. "_Mellon nin_ how is she?" Estel called as Legolas entered the stables.

"Lord Elrond is tending to her now. Did you find anything that could tell us who she is?" wordlessly Elrohir pointed to a stall at the back of the stable where a grey horse was quietly munching on some hay.

"We found her near where we stopped. She had a pack and a knife strapped to her saddle, we also found these." He reached into the stall and pulled out a bow and twin knives, much like Legolas', except they were brand new. Legolas took the blades from Elrohir and studied them. They were different to his, the blade was slightly more curved and was lighter.

"When we found the horse we also found this imbedded in the ground." Estel said pulling a dagger from his satchel. "It was covered in blood, Elven blood." Legolas looked up from the knife he was examining. "So that's the knife she was attacked with." He stated slowly, before frowning when the three of them shook their heads.

"No _mellon nin,_ the knife is too small to have caused such a large wound. We think she was protecting herself from another elf. Why though, we are at a loss." Elladan said quietly leaning against the stable door. Legolas opened his mouth to reply when suddenly an ear splitting scream filled the air.


	3. more questions than answers

**No I don't own Lord of the Rings, no matter how many times I say I do....**

**A Big thank you again to my Beta Aranduriel :)**

Elrond jumped when the female elf began to scream. When she opened her eyes Elrond was relieved. However when her eyes filled with fear and she began to scream he was surprised and worried she would hurt herself more. What worried him the most was the elf had grabbed a knife off one of the healers and backed herself into the corner before going silent. One of the healers moved towards her but jumped back when she lashed out at him with the knife. Elrond opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the girl started to yell. "Who are you? What do you want from me? GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as another healer stepped towards her. Suddenly Elrond felt, rather than heard someone enter the room. He felt a breeze as they walked past him. Before anyone could stop her, the elf approached the hysterical elf and wrapped her arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. Elrond watched in surprise as his daughter calmed the elf down and took the knife away. "Who are you?" the elf finally asked as she nervously glanced around the room.

"I am Arwen, my father, lord Elrond," she pointed to him, "is helping you. You are injured, allow him to help you." The elf hesitated before nodding her head. Lord Elrond smiled at the she-elf as she sat down on the bed. "What is your name _mellon nin? _" Arwen asked as Elrond began to finish wrapping the wound. The girl hesitated again before answering, "I do not know." Elrond looked up at her

"Do you remember being injured?" he asked as he sat down on a chair next to the elf.

"No I do not. Is that bad?" the elf's eyes filled with fear again. Before Lord Elrond could answer the door burst open as Elladan followed by Elrohir, Estel and Legolas burst into the room. The four of them stopped when they saw the three elves sitting together on the far side of the room. "We heard someone scream and we thought that... well..." Elladan trailed off when his father glared at him. The four friends walked over to where the three elves were sitting. Elrond sighed before turning back to the she-elf. "Do not worry, your memory will come back over time. For now perhaps you have something that could tell us who you are, a piece of jewellery perhaps?" Elrond said looking into the elf's eyes. The elf looked down at her wrist at a thin gold bracelet with a small heart on it. "Perhaps this?" she asked unclasping it and handing it to Lord Elrond. Elrond carefully fingered the heart and raised it into the light. In tiny letters was a message in Sindarin. "The heart says, "Loriena remember your soul." He read in Elvish. Elrond frowned at the message and at the name.

"Where have I heard that name before?" he muttered to himself before smiling at the elf. "It would seem your name is Loriena, a name I do not recall hearing before." The elf smiled, her blue eyes filling with relief. Arwen smiled, "well Loriena, I believe we may be able to help you recall your memory. Do you by any chance remember anything at all?" Loriena frowned in concentration, "I..I remember pain and.. darkness. Trees and, and something about a target?" The concentration left her face and was replaced by something else. However as quick as it came the expression left and was replaced by a smile. "Who, may I ask are you four?" she asked politely glancing at the four friends who by now had each pulled up a chair. Arwen smiled at the girl before introducing her brothers and Legolas. Elrond smiled as the three younger elves and Estel began talking and distracting Loriena. He was amazed at how Arwen had quickly turned a dangerous situation, for everyone, into a light-hearted one. Knowing that the five of them had forgotten him, he quickly slipped out of the room, motioning for the three remaining healers to follow.

As one of the healers turned away from the room she smiled to herself. Quickly she made her way to the stable where her horse was waiting. Yes, she thought her Master would be very interested that the she-elf had survived.

**Elvenprincess3019: don't worry you'll find out soon enough... hehehe**

**Ninfea Di Luna: I read your story, it was great!**

**iccle fairy: Thank you!**

_Now you see the little button at the bottom? If you press that and review I __**PROMISE**__ I'll update next Tuesday! The only reason I'm updating early on this one is because I'm going away tomorrow and won't be back until Monday night :)_


	4. Ideas and Problems

_Man this weekend was bad... cousins, crashes and leaving my keys inside on the door after i locked myself out! Sigh... anyway; let's get on to the chapter! _

_No I don't own LotR in any way!!_

Estel sighed as he closed the book he was reading. There was nothing that could tell them who Loriena was. Since talking to her, Estel, Legolas and the twins had decided to go through the library to see if they could find any information about Loriena's race. Thirteen hours later and they were on the verge of giving up.

"There is nothing here. Unless your Ada has more books there is no information." Legolas stated putting his book down. Since talking to Loriena they had discovered a crest on each of her weapons, a simple rearing horse. Hoping that it would help identify her family ancestors, they had spent the night searching in the library. Two hundred and seventeen books later and they had found nothing. Elrohir sighed as he replaced his book on the shelf.

"Never have I read so many books, yet learnt nothing. Her weapons are the same as yours Legolas but besides from that she is completely different to all elves I've ever seen."

Elladan looked up from his book.

"Maybe if we show her the bow and knives she will recognise them. Ada said she would be allowed out tomorrow, why don't we take her to the stables, she may remember her horse" he added as an afterthought. The other three nodded. At that moment Arwen walked into the library.

"Did you find anything?" she inquired sitting down gracefully. Elrohir shook his head before telling her their plan. After a moment she nodded.

"She has asked if there was anything of hers she did not know about, it would be a surprise to introduce her to her horse." She smiled before getting up and leaving. The four friends smiled before getting up and heading into the gardens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loriena sighed as she leaned her head against the wall. She was sitting on the railing of the balcony, watching the four friends talking and laughing together. _What is the matter? _a voice suddenly asked. She looked at the tree beside her. _I do not know who i am, yet i know that i was punished, not attacked._ She replied. She rubbed her side where the wound was now barely visible. _Even Lord Elrond was surprised that I healed so fast. _She thought to herself. The tree, who had been thinking, suddenly spoke to her again _who ever punished you in such a way left you on the road. They must have not been very nice._ Loriena smiled. _You're a very wise tree._ She replied. She felt the tree smile to itself. _You are a young elf. _Loriena smiled again.

"Loriena?" someone behind her asked. She jumped and would have fallen off the balcony if the person had not caught her in time. "I am sorry _mellon nin_ I did not mean to frighten you." Arwen smiled as she sat down beside the blonde elf.

"That is fine Arwen, I should have heard you approaching." Arwen smiled at her again,

"What were you thinking of?" Arwen asked suddenly. Loriena bit her lip.

"Why is it, I can read, write, remember songs and know every plant type here, yet not know who I am?" Loriena looked out into the garden. "I feel as though I was set a task, and i did not complete it and this is why I am injured." Arwen thought for a moment before answering.

"I am not as wise as my _Ada _but I believe you can do these things because you have known them since you were an elfling. Your memory will come back in time, but i ask you, do you really want it back? Or are you afraid of what you might remember?" Loriena looked at Arwen, a look of pain on her face.

"I do not know_ mellon nin_. I would like to know who I am, yet I am afraid of what I might learn." She sighed and slid off the balcony rail, before heading inside. A few minutes later Arwen followed.

"My brothers wish for me to take you to the stables tomorrow. They think they can help bring your memory back somehow. If you do not wish to go I will not stop you, but I believe it would be wise to go." Loriena nodded before changing the subject. Sometime later Arwen walked into the gardens to where her brothers were sitting with Legolas.

"She has agreed to come." She stated before any of them could ask.

"Good, she will be surprised when we show her her horse. Bring her as soon as she's allowed to come." Estel said smiling. Arwen nodded before turning and gracefully walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night Elrond pulled a book off of the shelf and opened it. Slowly he went through the book searching for any information. Sometime later he sighed. He was half way through the book and he had already spent the entire night searching it for anything. He decided if he did not find anything in the next few pages he would have a rest. As he turned the page he froze. He now realised where he had heard her name before, yet he prayed to the Valar that there was some kind of mistake.

_Thankyou VERY much to my beta Anduriel and my lil' cousins for helping with this chapter!_

now REVIEW!!!!!! please?_ i'll give you chocolate......._


	5. Memories and an order

Here you go... an early update!!!

_thankyou as always to my Beta Aranduriel :)_

_and no LotR is not mine_

Loriena smiled as she walked beside Arwen through the gardens. It was the first time she was allowed out and she was enjoying every moment of it. As the two elves approached the stable Arwen stopped. "Why are we stopping? Didn't you say we were going to the stable?" Loriena asked turning to face her. Arwen smiled at her.

"That was the plan. However the others said to wait for them outside." She smiled brightly at Loriena before sitting down on the nearby bench. Loriena frowned before slowly walking over to the bench.

"I do not see how this will help me." She stated sitting down beside her friend. Before Arwen had a chance to reply the stable doors opened and Estel walked out followed by two horses. Arwen smiled again and pulled Loriena to her feet before heading off towards the stables. By the time they reached Estel he was joined by the twins and Legolas, each leading their own horses. Arwen glided past them and headed towards her own horse's stable, leaving Loriena with the others.

She glanced at each horse before her eyes came to rest on the gray horse who was watching her closely. Suddenly she smiled before rushing forward and hugging the horse.

"Rochben, my darling I am sorry I did not come sooner!" she whispered as the horse whinnied in delight. Elladan looked at her in surprise.

"You remember him?" he asked watching as the horse nudged her shoulder.

"Yes, I do. He has been my horse for a while." She replied as she scratched Rochben's nose. The others smiled in delight. If she had remembered her horse, it meant she had not forgotten everything. Arwen laughed as she saw Rochben sniffing Loriena's hair.

"Obviously he remembers you as well!" she said as she walked up. Rochben neighed and nodded his head. The others laughed.

"Of course he does!" Estel said as his own horse turned to inspect the strange horse.

"We thought we would go for a ride, before going to the archery field for some practice. Are you two willing to come, or will you go out on your own?" Legolas asked as the six of them moved forward to mount. Loriena frowned

"Why can I remember Rochben, but nothing else?" she asked as she mounted her horse.

The others shrugged. "Maybe because you can see him you can remember him, just like the plants and words in a book." Arwen guessed. Loriena sighed

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied simply.

"Why don't we meet you at the archery field? I would like to show Loriena Imladris and we will have plenty of time afterwards." Arwen suggested suddenly. When everyone nodded Arwen smiled. She turned her horse around and headed off, followed closely by Loriena who waved back at them before trotting up beside Arwen.

"It's interesting that she remembers how to ride, yet cannot remember anything to do with herself." Elrohir said as they headed towards the archery field.

"Interesting it may be, but she must feel awful. I know I would if I forgot everything about myself." Legolas said. The others nodded. No one said anything for a moment before Elladan suddenly asked "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Estel looked at him before nodding.

"I thought it was just me. What about you two?" he turned to the others, who both nodded.

"The trees do not warn of danger, perhaps one of the patrols is nearby, for some reason." Legolas pointed out as they stopped at the archery field. As they dismounted none of them saw the elf slip off through the trees, a smile on her face.

**_Ten minutes later somewhere in the forest..._**

The elf knelt down as the door closed behind her.

"Master, the _elleth_ is alive and well. She is out riding as we speak. However she has no memory of herself, yet she does remember her horse. The elves are trying everything to get her memory back." She said as a hooded figure stopped in front of her.

"Is there any chance they can defeat the poison that Tinánia gave her before she escaped?" the elf hesitated and was rewarded with a kick.

"Yes, they may be able to recover her memory, they are trying hard." The hooded figure growled and was about to kick the elf again when she stopped.

"She is out riding?" the figure asked. The elf nodded slowly and watched as the hooded figure smiled.

"Send Tararith and Elraralia to me and tell our... allies their services are required. Is Tinánia still in the healing ward?" the figure asked.

"Yes Master, she was stabbed by Loriena, the healer believes she will be fine though." The elf said before fleeing the room. The figure smiled.

"Not for long though."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_REVIEW RESPONSES_

**Pastie: **Pastie!!!! I know Loriena isn't actually Elvish but don't worry...thats part of the plan!! and I swear I wont use she-elf anymore!

**Kellyhorse:** Yes I know it was mean...:D

**Maevainwen Adaniel:** Thankyou very much for pointing out the I's!! I'll try not to make it into a Mary-Sue...

**Daughter of Inis:** Here you go ... hope you enjoyed :)

thankyou to everyone else who reviewed as well!!

now please guys you need to review!! even just one small word....._  
_


	6. Lessons

thank you everyone for your reviews!! I thought I should update _before _Christmas so I won't forget. :D Merry Christmas everyone!!!

thank you Aranduriel for being my Beta!! and thank you to my friend Maevainwen Adaniel for also helping out :)

_Disclamer:_ _Dear Santa... can I pretty please have Lord of the Rings? No? sigh...._

* * *

As the two women stopped at the archery range, Loriena watched in amazement as the practicing elves hitting their targets over and over again.

"This is archery?" she asked, looking from Arwen to the elves as they practiced. "What is the point of it?" She turned to her new friend.

Several of the elves turned around to stare at her in amazement. Seeing them Loriena blushed a deep red.

"I mean, it's not that I don't think there is a point it's just..." She trailed off as Arwen let out a giggle. Embarrassed, Loriena dismounted and turned to look into the forest, only to be greeted by Estel's grinning face. She sighed before burying her face into Rochben's mane.

"Do not worry about them mellon nin, they are just surprised," she heard someone call out. She turned to see Legolas and the twins walking towards them.

"Why are we here, may I ask?" she called out as she followed Arwen to the place where her brothers' and Legolas' horses were grazing. Silently Elladan passed her the bow he was carrying and smiled when she looked at him in confusion.

"This is your bow. We found it with Rochben." He explained, patting the side of the horse. "So we thought we might see if you can remember how to use it." He smiled as she frowned at them.

"You want me to try archery?" she asked slowly looking at the bow skeptically. The others nodded.

"It is not usual for an _elleth_ to learn how to use weapons like this; we learn how to use a sword instead. However we were hoping you would have a go." Arwen explained, motioning to a nearby target.

Loriena sighed before turning to watch one of the archers line up the target. Watching every move carefully, she copied his stance and movements. When she released the arrow though, it fell short. She frowned and tried again, with the same result.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked, disappointed she wasn't able to do it. Estel stepped forward.

"Stand like you're about to shoot and we'll go from there." Estel instructed and Loriena did so. "Lift the bow higher and aim a little more to the right." He continued and Loriena moved the bow into position. "You also need to stand side on to your target." After a few minutes of re-adjusting, Loriena tried again. However she still could not hit the target. Ten minutes later she sighed in frustration.

"I can't do it. Maybe it's not my bow." She suggested placing it against a tree before sitting down next to it. Arwen suddenly picked the bow up and studied it, a smile coming to her lips.

"Loriena, will you try once more?" she asked looking at her friend. Loriena sighed and stood up. Arwen's grin widened as she grabbed Loriena's hands and placed them in different positions on the bow.  
"Now try it." She demanded stepping away. Loriena stepped forward and took up the stance, before swapping feet. As she raised the bow, something clicked into place and she immediately knew what to do. She aimed and fired, the arrow flying faster than most humans could see. The arrow thudded into the target, barely a millimeter from the centre. All stood in shock, except for Arwen whose grin widened even more than before.

"How did you do that?" Elladan whispered to his sister as Loriena retrieved her arrows. Arwen turned to face her brothers.

"The bow is designed to be easier for people who prefer their left hand. I think she was taught as a left-hander." She laughed as the four of them stared at her in surprise. "When I said that ellith usually don't learn archery, it does not mean that we don't." She ran off to join Loriena.

"Well I think she remembers archery. Do you think it would be wise to push her with the knives? She may reopen the wound." Elrohir said, looking at the others.

"Ada cured her completely today. She is meant to be fine. Maybe we should ask and if she doesn't feel up to it we can try another day." Elladan suggested and when the others nodded he called out to the girls, who walked over to join them. "Ada suggested we go for a ride before lunch. We thought we would head to the clearing and practice sparring and maybe teach Loriena how to use the knives again." Legolas stopped when Loriena looked up in interest.

"Knives? What type?" she inquired. Elrohir walked over to his horse and pulled her knives from his pack, before showing them to her. A large grin appeared on her face.

"I take it we're going then." Arwen stated as she mounted her horse. Loriena grinned as she took the knives off of Elrohir and placed them in her pack.

Fifteen minutes later the six friends arrived in a large oval clearing.

"Usually the clearing is used by everyone. Fortunately today we have it to ourselves." Estel grinned as he jumped off of his horse. After a few moments it was agreed that they would part into two groups. Elrohir went with Estel and Arwen, while Elladan and Legolas accompanied Loriena.

"To start off with, we will show you how we fight and then give you some practice." Legolas said as he pulled out his knives. Slowly Legolas and Elladan circled each other before Elladan attacked. Loriena watched carefully as Legolas defended, before turning Elladan's momentum against him to attack him back. Fifteen minutes later Legolas finally gained the upper hand, knocking the sword from Elladan's hands. Loriena automatically clapped before jumping to her feet.

"I think I want to try sparring first." She said as Elladan picked up his sword. He looked at her and seeing the confidence in her eyes nodded.

"It may be easier to spar with someone using the same weapon. Start slowly though." He warned as he sat down on the grass. Loriena nodded before turning her concentration to Legolas. He nodded slightly and immediately raised his knives, waiting for her to make the first move.

He was surprised when Loriena suddenly began an unexpectedly fierce attack.  
He recovered quickly from his surprise, however, and immediately began to fight back, treating this fight like every other sparring match.

Neither one noticed when the others stopped to watch them, nor did they know how long they had sparred for. The fight ended suddenly however when Legolas spun around Loriena so quickly that most could not tell how and placed his blade on the back of her neck. Loriena dropped her knives in defeat.

However at that moment Legolas stiffened and withdrew his knife. Looking around Loriena realised that the other elves looked just as tense and Estel looked even tenser.

"What is it?" she asked quietly picking up her knives up. Elladan looked at her for a second.

"Yrch!"

* * *

do you like my ending?

**Daughter of Inis: **Thank you for the tip! I will definitely try and do that whenever I can!!

**readsalot245:** Thank you very much! :D hmm one letter eh? well it _probably _won't help_ too_ much so I will tell you her/his name begins with A. I will reveal this character really soon I promise!!

**Elvenprincess3019:** I take it you don't like my traitor... lol

**amberhathaway:** I'm glad you like my story!! :D thank you!

**iccle fairy:** As always thank you for your review! It's always appreciated :)

**Lady Confidential:** here's another chapter for you! :)

Pretty please people review for me!!_ I'll give you gingerbread this time..._


	7. An arrest and a fight

_well here's the next chapter!! this is my first REAL battle scene so tell me what you think!! (yes it's very early...)  
_

_ I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas as much as me!!** :)**_

_**thank you to Maevainwen Adaniel for standing in for my beta Aranduriel while she was away.. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!**_

_Santa didn't give me LotR so I still don't own it...sigh**  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lord Elrond sighed as he finally came to his decision. After reading the rest of the information he had found he had struggled to come to a decision on how to handle it. With a sigh he stood and walked outside where he headed to the nearest guard.

"Have you seen my sons?" he asked when the guard greeted him.

"Yes my Lord. They were at the archery field. They left ten minutes before me though. They are also with the Prince, Lady Arwen and another elf, the one they found the other day." Elrond nodded before asking "Is the other elf armed in any way?" the guard nodded before adding "with a bow and knives My Lord. She had some impressive skills with a bow for a first-timer." Lord Elrond grimaced.

"Take four guards with you to bring her back here. Tell the others I order them not to interfere." The guard nodded before calling to three others. Elrond sighed as he thought of the guards comment. _"She had some impressive skills with a bow."_ He was now certain his decision was the right one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estel picked up his bow quietly before asking,

"How many are there?" Legolas frowned as the trees called out a warning.

"At least twenty, but there is something else with them." he responded as Loriena called very quietly to her horse.

"How did they get so close to Imladris?" Arwen questioned moving towards the middle of the clearing. Elrohir shook her head.

"They are close now." Legolas pointed out. Several seconds later they could hear a rough voice. "Remember your orders, they must be alive, however that's all we need to remember." Several laughs filled the air. They were suddenly cut off by three loud screeches as Legolas, Loriena and Estel shot three of them through the heart.

"CHARGE!!!" The single word was responded to by loud roars and cries.

"Stay back Arwen and Loriena. We shall take out as many as we can!" Elladan called out and both girls, with growls of protest retreated, Loriena still shooting as she went. Both girls watched as a large group of orcs poured out of the surrounding forest. Several fell with arrows in their hearts and heads but that did not stop the others. Within seconds Legolas and Estel were forced to put away their bow's and continue with a sword or in Legolas' case, knives. The four friends were working through the orcs easily until several hooded figures appeared. Three of them headed for the girls while the others joined the orcs.

Loriena put who bow down quickly when she saw the figures approaching. Somehow she knew that they would be able to dodge her arrows.

"Surrender and you shall not be harmed, if you don't you shall be." One of the figures called out. When Arwen frowned and raised her weapons, the figure shrugged.

"It's your choice." Suddenly the figures attacked. Loriena blocked one of them as Arwen blocked another. The other figure suddenly fell down with a cry, a dagger sticking out of its back. As the figure fell the hood covering its face fell back to reveal elven features. Arwen gasped when she realised the hooded figures were all elves, meaning that not only was there an army of orcs to fight, but several elvish warriors as well.

Estel turned to see three of the hooded elves making their way towards Arwen and Loriena. Killing several of the orcs around him, he drew a dagger from his belt and threw it at one of the figures backs. Satisfied he had hit his target, he turned back to the orcs. As he turned he heard a cry from behind him. He spun around and saw a large orc with a dagger in its head. He turned to see Elrohir standing several meters away, a look of horror on his face. Estel opened his mouth to call out to him but at that moment however a commanding voice filled the air.

"Put your weapons down or they die!" Estel spun around to see six of the hooded elves surrounding Elladan and Legolas who were on the ground, several weapons trained on them. When no one obeyed the command the elf who had spoken sighed before suddenly bending down and grabbing Elladans arm, twisted it until a loud crack filled the air. Elladan gasped as pain radiated through his arm. A small cry came from the direction of the girls as Arwen realised what had happened. Slowly each of them lowered their weapons, each trying to figure out a way to take out their enemies without endangering their friends.

As everyone's attention was focused on the captives and their captors, no one heard the elves approaching until they were close enough that even the orcs could hear them. The elves glanced at their leader who nodded. Quickly the orcs moved to pick up the fallen orcs bodies.

In the back of his mind Estel thought it was odd as orcs usually didn't bother about dealing with their dead, preferring to leave them where they died. However every thought turned to his surrounded friends when two elves suddenly smashed the side of their swords into their heads, knocking them unconscious. As the elves made to move off Loriena raised her bow.

"Let. Them. Go!" she demanded through clenched teeth. One of the elves laughed.

"What are you going to do? You can't kill another elf." She taunted laughing when the elf growled. Her laugh was cut off however when an arrow slammed into her chest.

"You won't get away. We will find you." Elrohir promised as he watched one of the elves throw his brother over his shoulder. The elves grinned before disappearing into the forest behind Estel. "Follow and they die!" the lead elf called out before disappearing. Arwen watched with horror as her brother and friend disappeared.

At that moment the guards arrived in the field.

As Tinarandel arrived in the field with his guards the first thing he saw was an elf lying dead on the ground, the second thing was the look of horror on the Lady Arwen's face. And thirdly was Loriena with her bow trained on Estel. Not realising the bow was trained on something behind Estel; he drew his bow and shot her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her bow with a cry of pain. As the five guards surrounded her the other turned round with a cry of surprise.

"Tinarandel, what in the name of the Valar are you doing?" Arwen demanded moving to her injured friend.

"My lady, we have orders from Lord Elrond to restrain her and take her to him. He demands that you do not get involved." He responded signaling to his guards to restrain Loriena.

"We don't have time for this! Let me go!" Loriena cried ignoring the pain in her shoulder. The guards ignored her pleas as they moved in to bind her hands.

"Do not touch her!" Estel demanded, angry that the guards weren't listening. The guards looked up in surprise.

"My Lord, you may not realise but she was going to kill you!" Tinarandel explained as a look of confusion filled his face. Estel groaned and was about to explain what had happened when Elrohir spoke up.

"We shall go to our Ada. However allow Loriena to ride with Arwen, but first let us tend to her shoulder." Tinarandel sighed but nodded in response. Quickly Estel moved to Loriena and examined the wound. Silently he pulled a bandage, a clean rag and athelas from his pack.

"This will hurt." He warned as he prepared to pull the arrow out.

"Just do it!" Loriena hissed clenching her teeth. Quickly but smoothly he pulled the arrow out, before he pressed the cloth against it to stop the bleeding. Loriena bit her lip to keep from yelling out as the arrow was pulled free, her breathing quickening.

Several minutes later Estel finished bandaging the wound. He silently helped Loriena to her feet before packing everything back into his pack. He was annoyed that Tinarandel wasn't listening but he realised there was no point arguing. Tinarandel wouldn't let Loriena go and there would be no point in going after the others without help anyway. Sighing he mounted his horse, deciding the best thing he could do is get to Imladris as soon as possible.

_**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE NEAR BY...**_

Tararith sighed as she raced through the forest with her warriors. She hated hurting Loriena in any way. Mentally she promised herself that she would help keep the two prisoners as safe as she could. As they ran she listened for any signs of pursuit. When she was certain there were none, she signalled they return to camp.

As they entered the camp she saw her brother watching as the prisoners were taken to a large hut. As she approached he frowned at her.

"Tara, did not master ask you to bring Loriena? Who are those two?" he questioned. Grabbing his arm she moved him further away from camp before answering. "Celemir I need you to do something for me, but you must promise not to tell anyone, not even Aniond." She said, referring to her other brother. Celemir nodded his head.

"Good. Now what you must do is help me protect the prisoners. You are in charge of the prison guards, so I need you to place me on guard tonight. Please, it is important to me." She pleaded. Celemir sighed but nodded.

"But tell me, who are they? And where is Loriena?"

"I do not know them but they know Loriena. Hopefully Master sees that as a reason to keep them alive. We could not reach Loriena before a patrol arrived." She would have told him more but suddenly a rather scared elf she did not recognise ran up to her.

"The Master commands your presence along with Elraralia. Master is very angry." The Elf explained before rushing off.

Tararith sighed before moving off. 'Master' had been in control of the camp since before even she was born. No one but Loriena was ever allowed to know 'Masters' identity and she had been thrown out. Her thought were cut off however when she entered the hut. Looking around she could see five elves including the unconscious prisoners in the middle of the room. Behind them sat Master, who was obviously seething with anger.

"Tararith, where is Elraralia? I demanded both of you!" Master yelled. Tara felt a pang of sadness as she remembered her best friend.

"Elraralia was killed by Loriena when we attacked, Master. It seems she has discovered her archery skills." She explained, never taking her eyes from the Master.

"She was not as good as she used to be. But tell me who these two are? Where is Loriena?" the master sounded calm, but Tara knew that the calm was false.

"Loriena was protected by the others. These two were with her when we attacked." She explained, watching for any signs that the Master would decide that the prisoners were not useful in any way, and therefore kill them... or worse. However as these word filled her mind the Master spoke up.

"Place the prisoners into the prison. No one can go near them without my permission." Tararith sighed with relief before bowing to the Master. However her blood suddenly ran cold when she realised that the order was not finished.

"When they wake up, give them to the orcs."

* * *

**kellyhorse: **thank you very much! **:) **gingerbread for you!! (throws gingerbread men)

**Elvenprincess3019: **Thank you for going easy on me** :)** reviews in elvish are fun to try and figure out though! I'm glad you liked my ending!!**  
**

**Pastie:** thank you** :)**

**amberhathaway: **gingerbread for you too!!(throws a gingerbread house)**  
**

**Daughter of Inis:** yes another cliffie!! you probably realise how much I love my cliffies...

**iccle fairy: **here's a REALLY early update...**  
**

**readsalot245: **ummm hi? (laughs nervously) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! IT WAS THE BUNNY!! (hides behind pet cave troll). don't worry you'll find out everything in a few chapters... (runs and hides)

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**


	8. two promises and more problems

OK, I can explain why this update took so long.... my plot bunny's on holidays so the plot turtle took over, I lost my USB (and still can't find it) which had the original chapter on it, I just started a two week holiday job with shifts starting at 6am so I've been really tired, my friends came over for a week and.. I may or may not have been banned from the computer due to using all the internet....

enjoy!! (and no I don't own Lord of the Rings.... if I did would I be sitting here listening to my brother on the xbox??)

* * *

Elladan groaned as consciousness returned to him. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and his head felt like an army of orcs had raided it. As he opened his eyes, a hand suddenly covered his mouth. He began to struggle until a voice whispered.

"If you do not want to be thrown to the orcs you need to keep quiet." He looked behind him to see an elleth looking down at him. Suddenly remembering what had happened he pulled her hand off of his face.

"Where am I?" where's Legolas?" he demanded quietly. The elleth sighed.

"You are in our prison, but do not worry I will not harm either of you. Your friend, Legolas is over there.." She explained pointing to a corner, where Elladan could see an unconscious Legolas.

"I must put your shoulder back in. I am sorry but it will hurt. I also believe it would be wise not to mention your names again, for no one else has recognised you yet and it would be best for your friend if it remained that way." She continued. After a few seconds he nodded his head before gritting his teeth as she paced her hands on his shoulder. A few seconds later he hissed in pain as his shoulder was cracked back into place.

"I would wrap it but it would be discovered and I would be punished as a traitor." She smiled at him sadly.

"Please forgive me for dislocating it, but it was necessary for if I didn't you would have been killed." She said softly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Elladan smiled at her.

"You are forgiven. But tell me how long have we been here?" he asked as she handed him a leaf of athelas for the pain. She sighed before telling him gently

"You have been here for three hours. I have checked on you several times, this is the first time one of you has awoken." Elladan nodded his head sadly. _Three hours!_ He thought sadly as he looked as his friend. "How hard did they hit us?" he suddenly asked glancing at the blonde elf as she stood up.

"To hard for my liking." She replied as she left the prison. Now that they were alone Elladan crawled to his friends side.

"Legolas _mellon nin_ you need to wake now! Please _mellon nin, _do not leave me on my own!" he pleaded. When Legolas did not reply in any way Elladan sighed before pulling his friend closer. His thoughts slowly drifted to his twin.

"Where are you brother?" he asked softly as he closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elrond jumped when his door was thrown open and two rather angry elves and an equally angry human stormed in. "_Ada_ what on earth did you have Loriena arrested for?" Arwen demanded, her usual lady like qualities replaced by her anger.

"Arwen my dear, I have a very good reason for it but first, where is your brother and Legolas? I would have thought they would be here too?" he watched as the anger on each of his children's faces was suddenly replaced with sadness.

"_Ada, _they were...taken by orcs and several elves. They attacked us in the clearing." Elrohir explained, guilty his anger had made him forget about his brother and friend. Elrond's face paled as he sank into his chair.

"Where is Loriena? Did she go with them?" he asked looking into his daughters eyes.

"No _ada_, she was arrested, Tinarandel is taking her to the prison. But why was she arrested?" Arwen asked, annoyance flickering on her face. Silently Elrond handed his daughter an open book. As she scanned the page her face turned twice as white as Elrond's, before she sank into a chair.

"This is impossible! Surely you don't think..." she was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Elrond called out and the door opened to reveal a white Tinarandel.

"Tinarandel, what is wrong?" Elrond asked as the elf bowed.

"My Lord, the prisoner escaped us. We cannot find her anywhere!" he nervously explained. Elrond turned to his sons.

"We must find her. I believe the attack was a set up to help Loriena escape. We need to find her at once!" he said quietly. His sons nodded before leaving the room, followed by their father. When they were out of sight, Arwen began to cry.

As she sat there crying, Arwen failed to notice the hooded elf who slipped into the room via the window until the elf was standing in front of her. "Arwen, please forgive me. You have been so kind to me." the figure whispered kneeling in front of her. Arwen wiped her eyes. "Loriena! Everyone is looking for you! _Ada _is convinced you are..."

"He is right Arwen. I saw what is written and remembered everything. I believe now I must repay you for your kindness. I swear to you your brother ad Legolas will return safe and sound." She whispered and before Arwen could speak, Loriena stood and ran to the window. "Goodbye _mellon nin._" She called before she disappeared.

Legolas woke to the sound of someone pleading. "Legolas open your eyes!" the voice called to him, so he did. As he looked up he realised he was lying on the ground in a dark room.

"Legolas _mellon nin_ you do not know how glad I am that you are awake!" the voice said. Legolas glanced around him until his eyes rested on Elladan..

"Elladan?" he asked uncertainty in his voice. Elladan let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes Legolas, how do you feel?" He replied as Legolas slowly sat up against the wall.

"I feel fine. Where are we?" he asked looking around again. Elladan rolled his eyes, before glancing at the door of the prison.

"We are in a prison of some sort. We have been her for over three hours apparently.. I believe that we should not use our real names, for no one has recognised us yet." He explained as quietly as he could. Legolas nodded and closed his eyes.

"How are we going to get out of this one _mellon nin_?" he asked quietly. Elladan sighed,

"I don't know _mellon nin.._ I honestly don't know."

Elrond frowned as he sat down on a chair in the library. "How is it possible that a wounded elf escaped twenty guards? Surely she could not have left Imladris without being seen by someone!" he growled as his sons stopped beside him.

"_Ada_?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. Elrond looked behind him to see a guilty looking Arwen watching him. Elrond's frown deepened as he watched his daughter slowly walking towards him.

"Arwen what have you done?" he demanded as she blushed.

"Well you see, Loriena came into your office when you left and, well we talked. She remembers everything _ada_ and she said that she is going to repay us. I think she is going after the orcs." She rushed staring at her feet. Elrond stared at his daughter for a few seconds.

"You saw her, yet you did not stop her. Why?" Arwen shrugged but did not reply.

"_Ada _she would have left the city by now, surely we should focus on finding Elladan and Legolas. Loriena will not harm the elves of Imladris, I am sure." Elrohir spoke up, taking his father's attention off of his sister. Elrond sighed before nodding his head.

"However," he warned, "if Loriena is seen by anyone she must be stopped. She is dangerous." He sighed before summoning his guards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loriena frowned as she slipped from tree to tree. Everywhere she looked a guard was looking for her. _Surely they would concentrate on finding Legolas and Elladan? _She thought. As she watched them the guards suddenly turned around and headed back to Imladris. Deciding she should not worry about it she headed forward.

When she had read the information that Lord Elrond had been so shocked about, her memory had flooded back. Some of the things terrified her, yet others made her happy. One particular memory was a promise she had made herself when she was younger. _Never kill without reason_. This promise was the reason she was left for dead.

_Five days before._

_Loriena sighed as she entered the hut. She knew what was coming and was not looking forward to it._

_"Loriena you're back! I trust everything went well?" the hooded figure asked as Loriena bowed her head._

_"Master, I cannot do as you ask. He has not harmed anyone and killing him would only bring his people pain. Forgive me." Master sighed sadly._

_"Loriena, this is the third time this has happened. You know what I must do." Loriena nodded. _

_"Take her to the prison." Master demanded before turning and leaving the room. Several guards stepped forward and surrounded Loriena, who placed her hands behind her back. As they led her to the prison, she held her head high. She had not broken her promise._

She sighed as she moved among the trees. She knew that when she returned she would be arrested, no matter what happened. She was a wanted fugitive, in Rivendell and Mirkwood.

* * *

well did you like that?

**kellyhorse:** don't worry it'll be explained in a chapter or so.... I'm really glad you liked the last chapter so much :)

**sokkergurl:** haha I'm glad you weren't expecting that... it means it's not predictable!! she _might_ not let them die.....

**amberhathaway:** I'll _try_ not to kill them...... :D

**invisigoth3:** yer it did just a little..... lol

**Daughter of Inis**: I'm glad you like my cliffies... I like them writing them!:)

**Elvenprincess3019:** I would seriously love it if you would do that.... it would make my day so much more fun...

**Maevainwen Adaniel:** you're welcome :)

**iccle fairy: **thanks!

**Araloth the Random:** I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far! I think a few people had doubts when they saw Loriena.. but don't worry it's not meant to be an attempt at elvish! Grelvish? oops... (glares at her friend who gave the names of the characters). Thank you so much for the compliments :)

**ServantofSauron:** HEY!! you changed your name!! I'm glad you're gonna be merciful..... surely I revealed _something _in that chapter??? (grins and pulls out riot shield to deflect dangerous items) by the way.. if you kill me how will I finish the story??

***

Please guys review... I really like reviews....


	9. Escape for one

**Firstly I need to point out a few things....**

**1. ****This chapter is short but I promise that in the next 2 chapters...I WILL REVEAL EVERYTHING!! Well..._almost_ everything. There will also be lots of angst for you guys and a mini tribute to bushfire victims from Black Saturday last year**

**2. ****I was rather disappointed by the lack of reviews... only 5? C'mon guys... kellyhorse? Daughter of Inis? I missed you guys...**

**3. ****I'm writing a combined story with AuSsIeGiRl13 called Friendship Never Dies (a LotR fic) and Betaing another for her that's a Merlin/LotR story. Go check them out! :D**

**4. ****WELCOME BACK ARANDURIEL!! My Beta has returned and along with my friend Maevainwen Adaniel** **there shouldn't be any more mistakes! :)**

Legolas jumped when a rough laugh filled the room. "Well I see the little elfies are awake!" The owner of the laugh cackled and suddenly the door to the prison cell was thrown open. Several Orcs entered the room, each of them grinning wickedly.

"The Elf in charge agreed that when you woke up we could have you for some fun," the voice continued, however neither Elladan nor Legolas could make out whom it belonged to. "It seems you are both awake now, so we're going to have some fun. Boys bring 'em out!" With that the orcs grabbed the two friends, who struggled fruitlessly against them. "No use struggling, it's only gonna make things worse." One of the orcs muttered to Elladan, who turned and stared at him. The orc shrugged at him before moving behind the other orcs. Several moments later the orcs finally managed to drag him to a tree where they tied his hands and feet to the trunk.

"Try anything more and this one's dead." One of the orcs hissed motioning to Legolas. Elladan glared at him before spitting out a curse. The orc merely laughed at him and motioned to the orcs dragging Legolas.

"Tie him up out of sight of this one." The orc grinned, never taking his eyes off of Elladan. At this statement both friends looked at each other in fear but neither of them made a sound. The orcs grinned as they dragged Legolas away, further into the forest.

Several of the elves watched as the two friends were separated, some of them feeling sorry for the poor strangers who had gotten mixed up with the fugitive. However every elf disappeared as the door to their Leader's hut swung open and their leader itself stormed out.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Estel groaned in frustration as yet another trail came to an end.

"We have followed ten trails and every one has been a false one. Elladan and Legolas may not have much time left and we are wasting precious seconds following false trails!" Elrohir exclaimed loudly. Estel frowned as he stood up from where he was crouching.

"I know Elrohir, trust me. However unless you have a better idea we need to try every trail. It is a shame we are up against several elves as well, for the orcs would not be smart enough to leave false trails." He calmly stated, even though he felt like screaming. Elrohir sighed as they headed back in the direction they had come from.

"Just pray that the next one is the right trail." Estel suggested to his friend, who smiled.

"I already am, Estel." He said quietly.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Elladan glared at the orc guarding him. Grinning he called out to the orc.

"Hey maggot face, why did they leave you behind?" he knew he was probably about to be hit. He was surprised however to see the orc suddenly stop in fright before bowing his head. Elladan watched this in shock hearing a rustle behind him; he turned to see who had scared the orc. He was surprised to see a hooded figure approaching from the trees. "Why is the prisoner outside of the prison?" the figure demanded, watching as the orc nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, the Capt'n said we were to tie 'im up outside, so we could 'ave our fun y'know?" he stammered. The figure frowned.

"Where is the other captive?' the figure demanded. The orc pointed towards the forest before suddenly falling down dead, a dagger between his eyes. The hooded figure quickly moved to untie Elladan from the tree. "You must run to Imladris. The others are looking for you, I will release Legolas but you must go quickly!" the hood slipped down to reveal the face of Tara.

"Why are you doing this?" Elladan asked as she handed him a sword from under her cloak.

"I have no idea."

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES....

**Lady Akyrial:** Thanks... I think. I like my story to be unpredictable... I'm trying very hard to make it that way. :P

**ServantofSauron:**

YOU REALLY NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!Well... _technically _all I've revealed is that she's been to Mirkwood... (Wicked grin) and the riot shield will work... it has to... I demand it!! (Runs away anyway) I love the laugh still!!

**iccle fairy:** thanks as always **:D**

**Amber Hathaway:** well... I _suppose _I can let them go for now... only because you asked so nicely!!

**Elvenprincess3019:** haha yay :)... I like this review!! Next time I'll try and decipher the review one word at a time (via mind/dictionary)


	10. A new capture and a tribute

**NEXT CHAPTER EVERYTHING IS REVEALED! (and yes this was short BUT the next update will be in 6 days)**

_ThranduilsHeartAndSoul this chapter is dedicated to you because of the fact you were **SO** close with that hunch... EVERYONE ELSE GO CHECK OUT THE STORY: Not what you wanted ._

_**DISCLAIMER:** IT'S MINE ALL MINE!!_

_brother: shutup and let me play Call of Duty. by the way... you own nothing_

_me: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!! :'(_

* * *

Loriena grinned inwardly as she watched the orcs tie Legolas to the tree. She had been watching the orcs for several minute and was struggling to figure out a way to rescue Legolas and Elladan without being noticed. She was debating whether she should simply kill them all or sneak past and the fact that Legolas was on the edge of the forest made things easier for the sneaking plan.

Once she had released Legolas, she would go after Elladan, before disappearing into the wilderness. She grinned again as the orcs turned their backs to face their leader. Thanking the Valar for her good luck, Loriena dropped soundlessly from the tree she was in and slowly made her way to Legolas. Before she had reached him however, a hooded figure appeared in front of her.

"Welcome back Loriena. I did not expect you so soon." The hooded figure said, motioning to some unseen guards.

"I would have thought that you would have been more careful. After all, you trained these guards yourself; surely you would have seen them. Now lower your weapons," she stopped and motioned to Loriena's now drawn knives, "and your friend will not be killed." Loriena hesitated before loweringthe knives. She cursed inwardly as the guards slowly moved in on her. _Of course my own guards would arrest me._ She thought as she was forced to kneel. She spat at the hooded figures feet and swore at the guards.

"Now Loriena, surely mother did not name you after herself because you were not lady like. She named you after her because you were meant to be the strong and clever one. She did not expect that I would be the one to uphold the family pride!" With that the hooded figure pushed the hood back to reveal a face almost identical to Loriena's. Loriena gasped in shock while the figure simply smiled.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognise your own sister?"

Elladan groaned as he ran through the forest. He was not happy that he had left Legolas behind but he knew he had to get help if he was to have any chance of rescuing him. As these thought ran through his mind he suddenly heard voices up ahead.

"Estel surely this is yet another false trail? Every other one has been so far!"

"I know Elrohir but this trail is longer than the others, maybe we have finally found the right one!"

"Maybe..." Elrohir's voice trailed off as he heard someone running towards them. Before he could warn Estel though, he was knocked over by a figure that suddenly emerged from the trees.

"Elladan! Are you alright? Where is Legolas? What happened to you?" Estel demanded as he helped his brothers to their feet.

"I am fine Estel. Legolas is still at the camp but someone has promised to help free him. I was kidnapped and then set free. Does that answer all of your questions?"

Estel grunted before nodding his head.

"Have you seen Loriena by any chance?" Elrohir asked as his twin sat down on the ground. Elladan shook his head.

"No, why do you ask? Is she missing as well?" He frowned when Elrohir and Estel glanced at each other.

"What are you not telling me?" he demanded when no one replied. Estel sighed.

"Ada had Loriena arrested after you were taken. She escaped after we arrived in Imladris. He believes she organised the attack as an escape." He explained watching his brother's reaction. Elladan nodded slowly.

"That may be why we were not worth anything to them. But why didn't Loriena go with them when they attacked us? It would have been easy for her to do so." Elladan pointed out thoughtfully. The others nodded but before they could reply a shattering scream filled the air.

* * *

_Well... what are you guys thinking NOW? Do you want to kill me? Give me to your pet cave trolls? Well threats are always welcome and they DO speed up the updates from two weeks to one..._

**Elvenprincess3019:** haha I'm STILL trying to decipher it.. I think its russian! (I ALMOST HAVE IT! I WILL MESSAGE YOU WHEN DONE!)

**iccle fairy: **why thank you!** :)**

**amberhathaway: **the good thing is... you never mentioned Legolas *evil grin*

**Maevainwen Adaniel**: I just had to say... PLEASE COME AND GET THAT TEDDY OFF MY BROTHER!! He keeps playing it over...and over... and over...** :(**

**Araloth the Random: **thank you! **:D **you're probably right... I got a heap this time so I'm happy now!

**kellyhorse: **yay you're back! With 2 reviews!! I hate essays *shivers*

**Daughter of Inis:** Yay! You're also back! Does that (this chapter) tell you who the leader is?

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul: **JAFAS!!!!!! Yum.... *runs to shops to buy a pack* well... I _suppose _I can update early... seeing as the JAFAS!! Will keep me up all night on a sugar high and I can get writing! (Seriously they do give me a sugar high and I did go and buy a pack) PS (For some reason it wont let me type your name so I left out the full stops. If it doesn't have full stops... that proves how tired I am)

**ServantofSauron:** Yer? You'll hire Gollum? While I'll hire Sméagol and Legolas to hunt you down!

_Sméagol: writer is cruel to tricksy elves... nice writer..._

_Legolas: why would I do that? I hate you._

_Me: fine then *gives Sméagol a fish* ... I won't let you go like I was planning to! (Sucker...)_ I'M GLAD YOU COULD UPDATE!! *runs from angry elf*

* * *

**_This is a tribute to the Black Saturday victims from 2009_**

**_Based on the effects it had on a particular friend_**

_(By Myself and AuSsIeGiRl13)_

_[unbeta'd]_

I remember when you used to laugh

And run around care free.

When you used to joke and smile

And loved to hide from me.

But then that awful day came

That we were on the hill

Guessing what the smoke could be

Never staying still.

We realised later, what it was

Black Saturday had come.

We pitied those that lost their friends

Not guessing you'd lost some.

In that same week I got a call

From you full of tears

You told me that they were lost

And you told me all your fears.

The found your friends together

Dead from all that smoke

That we saw on that day

It made me want to choke.

The next day in the paper,

The death toll was announced

'53 so far'

And more for them to count.

Now you are so quiet

Claiming you are 'fine'

Sitting up late at night

And having a good cry.

I love you girl, remember that

And so does Teg's and Meg

And of course we must not forget

Brettles and both Ben's.

WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU

THAT YOU BETTER NOT FORGET

I SWEAR THAT YOU WILL SMILE SOON

And forget all your regrets.

Just remember them but also that

We all love you Jess!

**THIS SUNDAY THE 7TH OF FEB, WEAR A BLACK BAND IN MEMORY OF THOSE LOST**


	11. A friend or Enemy?

umm... hi. OK, I know I said 6 days but I really felt like updating early... by 4 days :D hopefully you guys still love me! no? *walks away rejected*

Disclaimer: RtoL nwo ton od I ,on dnA.... BWAHAHA READ THAT! (yes it's nonsense but nonsense makes no sense yet sense can be nonsense so therefore sense is nonsense and nonsense is sense... make's sense right?)

Dedicaion: kellyhorse, as my way of saying sorry for the cliffie *angelic smile*

* * *

Loriena watched in shock as her sister snapped the arm of the elf in front of her in half. The poor elleth had not been expecting it, and after letting out a piercing scream, was now staring at her Leader in confusion and pain.

"You're evil! You are no sister of mine! When I get out of this place, you will pay." Growled Loriena. However, her sister simply laughed.

"Really sister? There are no elves that will help you around here. Besides, threatening me will only end up causing your friend more pain and I assure you that he will _not_ appreciate that. However, I am feeling a little generous today, so I will spare your friend just this one day. Perhaps you should tell him what to expect from now on." The master sneered. Loriena searched her memories for a name.

"Of course! How could I forget you, the abandoner, and the killer of your own kin. Noriel, I believe your name is. You abandoned us during the war and now you lead them? Naneth would be so proud." Loriena spat. Noriel growled, her eyes narrowing to slits. Signalling to the soldiers she spun on her heels and walked away, leaving the soldiers to move Loriena to the prison.

0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas groaned as he was dumped inside the prison, before being chained to the wall. As the guard closed the door he let out a sigh, groaning as a stabbing pain assaulted his chest.

The orcs had had several minutes of 'fun' before an elf had ran over, demanding they stop. With several growls and moans the orcs had stepped back, allowing their leader to stand up against the lone elf.

"_The elves were promised to us by your leader. We will not give them back and be deprived of our fun." The leader, Gadish growled. The elf nodded._

"_Aye that is true. However the master demands they he is moved back into the prison, it seems there was an escape. The dark haired elf managed to break away, before killing his guards." The elf explained._

_Gadish growled._

"_Fine then, but tomorrow he is ours." He agreed watching as the elf nodded his head._

"_Boys take him back inside." With that the orcs moved in and grabbed the elf before dragging him to the prison._

Legolas grinned as he thought of Elladan getting away. Hopefully now he had a chance of escape. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. As he silently checked himself for injuries, he was surprised to hear someone sobbing quietly. He glanced around until his eyes rested on a figure in the corner.

"Who are you?" he called softly, causing the figure to look up.

"Loriena?" he asked in surprise. _Why is she here?_ He thought as Loriena nodded her head.

"Mellon nin why are you crying? And when did you get caught?" he asked softly. Loriena let out a short, sad laugh.

"Do not call me that anymore, for I am not your friend. I cannot be called a friend after causing so much pain." She replied, watching his reaction. Legolas started in surprise, before looking at her in confusion.

"What on earth do you mean? Of course you are my friend, it is not your fault I am here." He responded quietly.

"Legolas, this is my home. I am one of them, as much as I hate it. Elrond realised this and tried to arrest me, but I escaped. Your own father has put a price on my head." She explained. Legolas' mouth fell open.

"My father? Why would he do that? He only ever pays for the capture of murderers, thieves and...." he trailed off as it hit him.

"And assassins Legolas. That is what we are, trained assassins. The only reason though, that your father knows me is because of my last assignment, which I failed."

"What assignment was that may I ask?" Loriena looked down before answering.

"I was paid to take out a member of the royal family in Mirkwood. My sister demanded that it was the prince. Legolas, my last target was you."

**OK, OK, Guys please don't go **_**neh, nothing special**_** and abandon me. I still haven't explained:**

**Who hired an Assassin to kill Legolas?**

**Will Loriena return to her people?**

**Will Legolas be rescued? and if so, will he be alive for long?**

**

* * *

Daughter of Inis:** aww thanks! for both compliments

(AusSsIeGiRl13: THANK YOU VERY MUCH **:)**... even though I only wrote one verse...)

**iccle fairy**: I love smiley faces... **:D :) :)**

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul:** hehe it was neither :) I'll party with you! *begins dance and trips over dog* or not... mmmm...sugar... oh and guess what just happened... "Hey, can you pay for half this game? You can play it as well..." sigh... he shall never learn... sugar is good isn't it? so is rambling.....

**amberhathaway:** *giant angelic smile* why nothing... yet *angelic smile transforms to evil grin*

**kellyhorse:** I'M SORRY!! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR DOING ANOTHER CLIFFIE BUT THEY'RE MY SPECIALTY! Don't worry..they're enemies. **:D**

**Pastie:** YES HE IS AND I WANT TO KILL HIM! He went and sooked to mum and Katy and I had to get them instead :( Then he wouldnt take them so we had to put them in a bag for him. I know they're short, but the next lot should begin to grow longer! Balrog?!** O.O**

**Legolas Thranduilion:** Exactly! I won't be able to and therefore there is no sense in killing me. **:D**

**ServantofSauron:** I was going to let legolas go... but not anymore **:)** I shall beat your threat! I will give you to my orcs, who will give you to my Uruks who will give you to my troll who will give you to my Balrog army who will give you to my Nazguls who will give you to Shelob who will then hand you to my drop bears *hehe* and then my crocidile who shall deliver you Sauron. THATS A BETTER THREAT!! wait a minute...AARRGGHH UNICORNS!! *runs around screaming*


	12. A punishment Decided

_*peaks out from behind wall*_

Hi! listen... I know its been a while since I updated but... no need to be hasty it was for a good reason! I have finished this story now AND started another! *grins at nice reviewers/readers* So put away those sharp objects and smile! If not... express your feelings in a review!!

**Also, everyone should go read the story_ Revenge _By Legolas Thranduilion and myself. Only one chapter's up so far but the next one is not far away!**

And one last thing... my wonderful friend *glares at said friend* who came up with the title of this story, well.... lets just say it doesnt actually mean what it was supposed to mean... SO I need a new title of my story and people, seeing as the titles actually Grelvish *hits friend over head with her 'elvish' dictionary*

**Disclaimer:** Do I seem dead to you? No? Well that should tell you I don't own this.....

* * *

_Loriena silently slipped past the guards and into the main hall. From there she made her way out onto the balcony behind the throne. Once she was on the balcony she checked for any nearby elves. Seeing no one, she climbed onto the thin railing, grasped the gutter and pulled herself up and onto the roof. From there, she crawled to the middle of the roof and ended up on the edge of an open skylight. Her dark brown cloak blended in with the roof so that any passing elves would not give her a second glance._

_Several minutes later a rather tired King Thranduil entered the room followed closely by his son._

"_Legolas, the patrol needs another elf; Beliel is very capable of looking after herself. She has been training for a while now, she deserves it." Thranduil began. Legolas shook his head._

"_We don't need another member of the patrol, six is enough for now." Legolas said firmly. Thranduil sighed and sat down on his throne._

"_Legolas, ion Nin, six is not enough! Every other patrol has at least eight members! Please, just this once, don't argue with me." Legolas took a deep breath._

"_Ada, it's not only the fact that I think our patrol is big enough, but also the fact that, well, she's..."_

"_An elleth?" Thranduil raised an eyebrow. Legolas hesitated before slowly nodding.  
"She's an excellent warrior, I'll admit, but there has never been a female warrior before, the others on the patrol might be a little... distracted if she is with us." He quickly explained. Thranduil fought back a smile._

"_And what about you?" he asked innocently. Legolas blushed slightly and racked his brain for a response. A few minutes later he shrugged._

"_I suppose _one_ elleth won't be too bad." Thranduil nodded, still fighting a grin. Seeing this Legolas quickly changed the subject._

_Sometime later Loriena slid off the roof and silently made her way away from the palace. She was confused by the fact the man that had hired her told her that Thranduil was evil and that so was his son. As she walked she fingered the small dart she had been planning to use, before placing it back in her satchel._

"Did that elleth join your patrol in the end? Your father seemed to want her to join desperately." Loriena asked suddenly. Legolas' head snapped up.

"Beliel? Yes she did, just before I left home. But how do you know that? I only discussed it with my father and my patrol." Legolas asked, suddenly distracted from his thoughts. Loriena grinned softly.

"I listened to you argue with your father. I was above you from the minute you entered the hall. The palace is larger than I thought; I ran into an elleth at one stage, I think I frightened the poor soul. I suppose that's how your father learnt of Me." explained Loriena. Legolas nodded slowly.

"Tell me, why _didn't_ you try and assassinate me? You could have succeeded several times, yet you never did. Why?"

"I don't assassinate people who are not evil in any way. I will kill leaders of rebels, Tyrants, spies, but not a good person who only kills to protect themselves and to do their job." Legolas nodded again but did not speak again. Instead he let his thoughts wonder to his friends back in Mirkwood, in particular the reaction of his patrol when he told them that Beliel was joining them.

"_A...girl? Joining our patrol?" Beridhren, a tall dark haired warrior asked slowly. Legolas nodded slowly, watching as small grins appeared on the faces of the men._

"_Beliel? Is she the elleth that trains every day? The one with the long, curly blonde hair?" Legolas' closest friend (in Mirkwood) inquired eagerly. Legolas rolled his eyes._

"_Trust you Celegon to notice her looks. Yes that's her, King Thranduil suggested that she join us and she is very happy to do so. Once I return she will begin joining our patrol. For now our patrol has been told to rest. I advise everyone does that because when I return we are replacing Noron's patrol near the Orcs hideout." Several loud groans chorused from his men. As they all began complaining Legolas decided that an elleth in the patrol might actually be a good thing._

Legolas sighed. How long ago was that? Four weeks ago? Celegon and Beridhren had agreed to join him in Imladris as soon as they could; it was most likely they were there now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Celegon frowned as he rode into Imladris. Usually when he arrived, Legolas, Estel and the twins would have been waiting at the gate for him. The fact that no one was in the courtyard, unnerved him. As he dismounted, he turned to his companion.

"Beridhren, why is it so quiet? Why aren't Legolas and the others waiting for us?" Beridhren shook his head.

"I do not know, perhaps they are out hunting?" He suggested. Celegon raised an eyebrow.

"That wouldn't explain why everyone else is missing." At that moment Beridhren suddenly gave a small bow. Spinning around he spotted Lady Arwen walking toward them. Bowing slightly he murmured,

"I think we're about to find out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cold fear gripped Estel's heart as the scream shattered the quietness of the surrounding forest. He did not recognise the scream, but the sheer volume of it was enough to scare him.

"That was not Legolas." He stated, hoping to bring some relief to his brothers. Elladan nodded.

"Nay brother, but it will be soon if we do not find him quickly. The assassins handed us to the orcs before I was rescued. I fear for him, now more than ever."

Elrohir nodded before removing his pack from his shoulders.

"We cannot continue without rest. Brother how is your shoulder?" he asked, sitting down on the forest floor. Elladan frowned.

"Ro we do not have time to waste. My shoulder is fine now, a little sore perhaps, but nothing I cannot handle." He argued, looking to his half-brother for support, only to see him sitting down next to his brother. Sighing he gave in.

"I cannot believe you two." He grumbled sitting down as well. Shaking his head he allowed his twin to look at his shoulder.

Noriel frowned as she watched the orcs making camp for the night. She was angry that her sister had accused her of abandoning them. No she had fought, fought to run away. It was not her fault her younger sister had been the stronger one, which was all that had mattered to their parents. The fact that Noriel could read as an elfling had not even made her parents smile. When Loriena killed her first orc at 200, they had acted like it was the most important event ever to happen. She wanted to make her little sister pay, and dearly. After a few minutes a plan formed in her evil head. Grinning, she made her way to the orcs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Loriena sighed as she remembered her childhood growing up among her people. They had not been cruel, not like this. Her father and mother had looked after everyone like they were family, except her sister. Unfortunately she had not wanted to be kind to people, instead she had been a bit of a bully to the younger elves, which explained why they were scared of her. It didn't explain where the rest of Loriena's siblings were. She was startled out of her thoughts suddenly when a commotion began outside. Panicking slightly she glanced at Legolas who returned the look.

"It's not morning yet, they should not be coming for us." She whispered, staying as quiet as possible. Legolas looked confused for a second but his eyes suddenly widened as he realised what she meant. Suddenly a creaking filled the air as the cell door swung open.

"The master demands we bring you to her. If you fight us you will only be punished more." A snobbish looking elf said as several more elves filled the cell.

"My name isLegolon." Legolas whispered as he and Loriena stumbled out of the cell. Loriena nodded slightly, understanding the importance of a fake name. She was about to respond when she was shoved to the ground.

"Well Loriena, I have thought long and hard about how to deal with you and have decided to hold a trial, all punishment to be carried out immediately. You and your friend may have five minutes before we begin." Noriel declared, smirking at the elf at her feet. Silently Loriena stood and glared at Noriel before moving to Legolas.

"No matter what we shall be punished somehow, just go with it, save yourself from as much pain as possible." Legolas mumbled, watching as several orcs moved closer.

"That was five minutes!" Noriel called, even though it was barely thirty seconds. Scowling Loriena turned to face her sister.

"We are ready then." Noriel nodded and turned to Legolas.

"You, state your name." She demanded. Legolas looked her right in the eye.

"Legolon, Son of Eowerfind." One of the elves noted this on a piece of paper, before nodding to Noriel

"We shall go straight to the jury's decisions. Bunak will speak for them." Noriel smirked as she motioned to the orcs. Loriena began to protest but Legolas beat her to it.

"You cannot seriously believe this is fair!" he objected. Noriel shrugged.

"I don't, but that doesn't concern me. Bunak, continue." The foul creature grinned and moved forward.

"Loriena, Daughter of Istuiven is accused of;

Betraying her family by working against them,

Working with our enemies, the elves of Imladris,

Resisting arrest which resulted in the killing of two guards and offending our Leader. To all of these, Loriena is found guilty.

Legolon Son of Eowerfind is accused of;

Protecting a hunted fugitive,

Killing orcs without mercy,

Working as our enemy and offending our Leader.

To these, He is found guilty.

The punishment given to Loriena, whatever you choose, punishment for her friend, twenty lashes and anything else we can think of, beginning at the end of this trial." Bunak announced loudly. Noriel grinned.

"I may choose her punishment? Twenty lashes then... but not for her. She is to watch as her friend is punished as a reminder of what happens when you join our enemies, but the first twenty lashes she must listen for. Take them away." The orcs grinned as they rushed forward to grab the prisoners. Loriena cried out in protest as Legolas was pulled in the opposite direction, while she was tied to a nearby tree. As the crack of a leather whip suddenly filled the air, she couldn't help but cry.

Legolas started in shock when the punishment was announced. He knew no matter what he would be found guilty, but somehow he had ended up with Loriena's punishment as well. As his tunic was torn away and he was tied to the tree, he changed his thought pattern, to concentrating on not making a sound. As the whip first connected with his back, he couldn't help but draw in a hissing breath. The orcs laughed at him, before the whip came back down on his back, however this time he refused to make a sound. Eight more blows followed and he didn't make a noise. The orcs angered by this, stopped. One of them moved in front of Legolas.

"Why don't you yell out elf? Maybe it's not hurting you, maybe you're just too proud, but either way we will make you scream." He hissed before holding out his hand. A cruel looking whip was clutched in it, several tails attached each with a piece of glass, stone or sharp metal tied on the end. Legolas stared at it in shock.

"This will make you scream, I assure you." He grinned.

And Legolas completely agreed with him.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Please don't kill me, send me a review about how much you hate me instead._

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul:** haha yes I did copy you.... **:D** He took all my money to buy a game... and figured out he didn't have enough *grins and pats secret money stash* hhmm I think Loriena would appreciate that... having a price on your head makes it rather hard when you go shopping... **:) **

Yes I found out they don't mix a few days ago.... bwahahahaha...ha*sneeze*......

**ServantofSauron:** *points out servant part of name* ONLY KIDDING!! and your story is rated 9/5.... **:D **(yes i am sucking up...)

**iccle fairy:** Why thank you** :)**

**amberhathaway: **ummm... yer... *grins innocently and holds out chocolate* Thank you by the way...

**Legolas Thranduilion:** Thanks! hmmm that game sounds familiar.... lol

**Elvenprincess3019: **Ok. I give up. I am moving on to the Italian one *covers face in shame*

**Maevainwen Adaniel:** hehehehe bye bye teddwy *holds up extremely mangled head*

**REVIEW AND SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED/HATED THIS CHAPTER!**


	13. A Punishmet Given

Firstly, no your aren't going crazy, my story title HAS changed from the Gurtha Quessir to Edhil O Gurth. Thank you to Araloth the Random for the new title! AND I still have around 8 more chapters to post... before the final cliifie plus end!! *cackle*

I just started a new school and managed to miss my first two online english classes... so before I die I thought I would post this chapter for y'all! I have fought to get this up. I battled my brother who stole my usb, my parents who are going to kill me once they remember to, no sugar/coffee AND my computer... that was refusing to charge.

Now, everyone needs to go read: A Puppy Perception by Origo. It's an awesome story! Unfortunately I'm the only reviewer! :(

Also, go read I'm going to be just like him by Maevainwen Adaniel, my wonderfully evil friend *waves at friend* Unfortunately, the evilness isn't shown in the story...*sigh*

**Disclaimer:** I own it! they're mine all mine! *evil cackle* (phone rings) "Hi, your copy of Lord of the Rings is overdue, we would appreciate it if you would return it to your local library, along with the fine. Thank you." *sobs*

Dedication: ServantofSauron: I love your story, you are a faithful reviewer and and you're awesome!! (Am I sucking up enough? lol)

* * *

Elrohir sighed as he stood up slowly. His brother had been right, his shoulder _was_ completely fine. Shaking his head, he suddenly realised something.

"How did you escape?" he inquired as he helped him to his feet. Elladan looked up at him.

"One of the elves freed me when the orcs weren't looking. I don't know what happened to Legolas, we were separated." Elladan explained sadly. Estel nodded slowly before picking up his pack from the ground.

"We will find him, don't worry. Do you think you could take us back?" he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Silently Elladan turned and began walking back in the direction he had come from. As they walked they all stayed silent, each deep within his own thoughts. Suddenly a cry came from the direction they were headed in and they all froze, their hearts freezing with a sudden cold. Estel took a deep breath, before turning to his brothers.

"The first scream may not have been Legolas, but that one certainly was."

The orcs laughed as their prisoner finally cried out in agony. Legolas back was raw and bleeding freely from the many places that the whip had made contact with it.

"I told you that you would scream didn't I elf?" the orc with the whip jeered. Legolas ignored him, focusing instead on staying conscious. A cry from behind him alerted him to the fact that Loriena had been dragged into the clearing.

"Cry out again elf and I'll swap back to the other whip, and I'll lessen your sentence." The orc tempted. However Legolas' pride was to strong and he looked up and glared at the orc. The orc was surprised to see no signs of fear in the ice blue eyes staring at him. There was pain, that was obvious, but not a little bit of fear. The orc growled.

"One, small, cry elf." He whispered menacingly. Legolas stared at the orc.

"Never yrch!" He hissed, ignoring his pain. The orc grinned.

"Fine with me." He laughed.

"Legolas what are you doing? Don't antagonize it!" Loriena called out in Elvish. A nearby orc smashed her across the face, spitting out filthy names at her.

"You speak that language again, you will get what he's getting." Loriena clamped her mouth shut, holding her throbbing jaw. She desperately wanted to offer comfort to Legolas, to beg his forgiveness for causing him more pain than necessary. However she couldn't speak to him let alone go to him, without one of them being punished for it. As sad as she was for Legolas, she didn't want to suffer the same fate. So instead of calling out again, or hitting back in any way, she lowered her head and cried.

Elladan cursed under his breath as the scream stopped suddenly.

"I shouldn't have left without him!" he cried, angry with himself. Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Dan, we will find him soon. If you had not have left; you would be suffering the same fate. I am sure Legolas would not want you to be with him." He offered kindly. Elladan sighed before repositioning his pack.

"I know Ro, it's just I would prefer to know what is happening to him instead of being forced to guess." He explained softly. Elrohir nodded his head.

"We feel the same as you do, but the sooner we get to the camp, the sooner we can help Legolas." He said gently. Elladan nodded back absentmindedly. Estel sighed, he couldn't help thinking about the possibility they might _not_ find Legolas in time. He absentmindedly shook his head at the dreaded thought, mentally scolding himself for such thoughts. As they took off at a faster pace, Elrohir said a silent prayer, not only for Legolas' safety, but for their own safety as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tara cursed as she watched the orcs jeering at Legolas. She had failed her promise to Elladan and Legolas was paying the price for it. She had to figure out a new plan. However as she was thinking, she noticed three shapes moving in the trees on the opposite side of the camp. Casually she slowly made her way across to their side and went behind some bushes. As soon as she was out of site, the three shapes descended on her. One of them put a knife to her neck.

"Name yourself." One of them hissed. She took a deep breath,

"Tararith." She said quietly. One of the figures tilted his head to the side.

"And whom do you fight for?" In that moment, Tara realised she still had no idea. It had just seemed right to release Elladan, to disobey Master. So after a moment of thought, she answered with the one ruler she _had _respected.

"I fight for Istuiven, the King of Old." She said firmly. The figure before her motioned for the one behind her to remove the knife,

"Well then, Tararith, it seems you are one of few elves under Noriel whose minds are clear." The figure said, removing his hood. Tara gasped in shock, before suddenly she fell to her knees.

"My King!"

* * *

Reviews FEED me and give me energy to update faster...

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul:** I don't think Thranduil's going to get there on time... *wicked grin* yum...coffee.. lol I missed mine today...AGAIN... This is all Thranduils fault... none of it's mine I swear! I love your story still!! :P *sighs and shakes head* brothers will never learn... as I have said several times lol

**kellyhorse: **But I like the cliffies.. *grins* You probably missed a few updates because I posted some if the chapter within one or two days of each other... if it happens again let me know and I'll message you when I post!

**Legolas Thranduilion:** Yes it could have been MUCH worse... I had several in mind I could have used... DocX isn't letting me send anything at the moment, but when it does the next chapter shall arrive!

**ServantofSauron**: I swear I will never let my cousin influence a review again... he makes no sense at all! Pretty please update soon... I really love your story!! And Thank you soo much! Oh, and *whispers* yes..it's going to be a sequel... just don't tell anyone! *smiles innocently at other readers*

**Araloth the Random:** Of course I enjoy torturing him...*smiles and waves at Legolas, who is holding aiming a bow at me*...he's my favourite elf! *smiles innocently* (Do you still want to hug him?)

**Maevainwen Adaniel:** Good news! The teddy is missing! *happy happy dance* And Thanks for fixing this chapter... and the last few!

**Elvenprincess3019:** Did I decifer that onee? I'm not sure... *smiles* **:)**

**amber hathaway:** Me? Cruel? pppfft... never... *innocent smile* Thank you very much, I'm really happy you like my writing! Ok, I won't kill Legolas... yet *runs and hides*


	14. Escape?

Hey guys.... my updates may be a bit slower within the next few weeks because I've hurt my wrist and it's hard to type, BUT the updates will still come!

I actually fogot to add the cliffie last chapter, so the beginning of this chapter is actually the endo of the last one... if that makes sense!

**disclaimer:** I would love to say yes, I own it... but I don't :(

* * *

Estel cursed as he glanced through the trees. He could just make out the shape of an orc army, surrounding something...or someone in the middle of the campsite. He turned to Elrohir and whispered what he was seeing into his ear. Nodding grimly the older twin turned to repeat Estel's words to Elladan, before moving forward to get a look for himself. At that moment, a cry filled the air. Spinning around to see what was happening, Estel could just make out the shape of a twirling blonde figure in the middle of the camp, something glinting in their hands. As he watched, he realised that it was Loriena. Even as he watched, she let out another war cry and stabbed another orc. A figure suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the forest. Even as Estel watched the unknown being raised its bow and aimed at Loriena. Before Estel could react an arrow flew through the air, hitting its target with deadly precision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elladan whipped out on arrow and his bow and aimed at the archer on the opposite side of the camp. Before he could let the arrow fly however, his twin whipped out a hand and snatched his wrist.

"Wait." He said quietly, never taking his eyes from the archer. As he watched, the arrow flew true and hit its intended target... right in the middle of an orcs forehead, who was directly behind Loriena. Several more hooded archers appeared and began firing on the orcs, scattering them in all directions. The three friends watched in amazement as Loriena and another elf ran through the chaos and to where the orcs attention had been focused only minutes before. Unfortunately the orcs blocked their view of the elves and they had to wait for a few heart stopping moments until they re-emerged, a third figure supported in between them. At first they didn't recognise who it was; his head was hanging down in clear exhaustion, his back a scarlet red with welts and free-running blood. As two elves half carried, half dragged their injured companion across the camp, Estel gasped as he suddenly realised who it was.

"Legolas..." he whispered, horror evident in his voice. The twins, who had already realised who it was, stayed silent as they watched the three elves disappear into the forest. Almost immediately the hooded archers disappeared back into the forest, leaving the orc captain to organise its army.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Several minutes earlier_

Loriena jumped as someone gripped her shoulder. Spinning around, she saw an elf standing over her, frowning down on her.

"You're too close." The elf said firmly, pulling her back a few metres. As the elf dropped her he sneered at her and lent in to whisper in her ear.

"Be ready to escape." He whispered, slipping a small knife into her left hand before moving away. Surprised, she watched him leave before getting a better grip on the knife. Slowly she sawed away as best she could at the ropes around her wrists. She made no move to show she had freed her wrists; instead she waited until an orc came to stand in front of her. The orc, distracted by the 'fun' had its arms crossed in front of it, barely noticing the prisoner behind it. Several seconds later it fell to the ground without a sound, a knife imbedded in its neck. Loriena wasted no time grabbing the scimitar from its belt and turned to face the rest of the orcs. Once one of them had seen her, though on a shout from their comrade, the rest soon had their weapons drawn and Loriena surrounded. Out of the corner of her eye, Loriena noticed movement in the forest. With the smallest hope that someone was there to help, Loriena set to work getting to Legolas. As she fought, she barely registered the first arrow take out an orc behind her, until a pain in her shoulder made her turn. When she did, the orc fell back, awkwardly pulling the blade out from her shoulder. However, the wound wasn't deep and didn't affect her fighting…not yet anyway. Suddenly she felt rather than saw another being fighting the orcs behind her. Risking a glance behind her she saw a dark haired elf fighting with her, protecting her back. As they reached Legolas, the elf called out to her.

"Get him up quickly; we make for the south side of the camp." Nodding, she dropped down next to the prone elf.

"Legolas, we need to move while we have a chance. Try and help me get you on your feet." A slight nod confirmed Legolas understood. Slowly but carefully, Loriena pulled Legolas to his feet before hooking his arm over her neck. The other elf quickly followed suit and together they ran for the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tara watched as Loriena entered the forest before quickly following her and the rest of the archers through the forest. As they reached a clearing some more elves approached with several horses. Immediately one of the elves ran over to Loriena, briefly hugging her.

"It's good to see you once more. I have missed you sister." The elf whispered, before pulling back slightly.

"Where's Rochben?" she asked carefully. Smiling Loriena let out a low whistle. A distant whinny reached their ears. Several moments later, a smoky grey horse ran into the clearing and right up to Loriena. Watching this, Istuiven, who had led the archers smiled.

"Rochben is still beautiful, just like his father." He called out to them. Loriena grinned over at him.

"He was chosen by the best My Lord. Thank the Valar he was clever enough to avoid the elves of Imladris." She called back as she mounted. Slowly Legolas was placed in front of her as the rest of the elves mounted. Together they rode off, the horses flying. Several minutes later, they arrived at a cave and three elves ran out.

"My Lord, My Lady it is good to see you both well." One said as the other two ran to take Legolas from Loriena. As she dismounted, she looked around.

"This is where you disappeared to? Why did we not realise?" she asked Istuiven. He smiled at her,

"Your leader was a fool. She did not bother to check. We are the resistance, the exiled elves." He said gently. Loriena nodded.

"Will he be alright?" she asked quietly. Istuiven sighed.

"I cannot say, it is up to the healers and his will now. But come, while he is being tended to, there is something you need to do."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estel turned to his brothers, confusion.

"Now what do we do? We have no idea where they've taken Legolas, or who they are either." He said as the twins glanced at each other. Elladan shrugged.

"Do you think we should..."

"Well, well, I may have lost three pretty flies today, but here I am with three more, interesting is it not? Oh, and one of them is one of my escaped flies." The three brothers spun around... to see twelve elves surrounding them, Noriel in the middle of them.

* * *

Don't you guys _love_ me?

_Review Replies..._

**invisigoth3:** Nope... it's never easy to escape, especially when it's with these four!

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul:** My brother... told my mum... I wanted HERBAL TEA instead of coffee... AND SHE BELIEVED HIM! *breaks down into tears* Why is he so cruel? It's not like I smashed his basketball troph... oh, yer.

**ServantofSauron:** You're completely welcome, I've been meaning to dedicate a chapter to a few people now... Oooh that sounds good, I've always wanted a fell beast, at least one that works...*glares at sleeping fell beast who ignores me*. Did I update in time? And sugar rocks... except for when you can't have any *glares at parents/brother*

**Legolas Thranduilion:** I might kill him, don't forget I'm working on a sequel! *evil evil grin*

**Araloth the Random: **I think he only want's to shoot me... *grins nervously at elf*. I love the twins as well... Thanks for the review!

**iccle fairy:** I'm glad someone likes my cliffies... you do like them right? RIGHT??? Cheers for the review!

**amberhathaway:** Something tells me you're angry with me. Me? Cruel? *gasp* Never! *evil grin before running away again*

_Remember guys... reviews are all welcomed with loving arms!!_


	15. Safety for Two

Hey guys, here's another chapter for you! Now my wrist is working again (just) I can update on time! Oh, one more thing. Thanks to Legolas Thranduilion (the ff writer) I have decided to umm... kill someone later on, either a Twin, Legolas, Arwen or Estel. Why? To prove I am evil... If you don't believe me, ask Maevainwen Adaniel, who just read my ending **:)**

Oh, chapters dedicated to you Legolas Thranduilion!!! **:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it anymore than I own my brothers Xbox. Either way I'd be dead. **

* * *

Celegon stared at Lord Elrond and Arwen as they finished speaking. Beridhren opened and closed his mouth a few times, speechless.

"You're telling us, that you helped an assassin and taught her to fight before Legolas and Elladan were taken by _her _people and _then _you tried to arrest her?" exclaimed Celegon sceptically Arwen nodded slightly. Sighing he buried his head in his hands.

"I knew that they were all idiots but this..." he mumbled. Beridhren took a deep breath.

"You didn't say that you still have in captivity, so I'm assuming that she escaped you." He stated watching as Lord Elrond nodded his head.

"Estel and Elrohir have gone after them; they may have already found the camp. I just sent out a group to search for them, if you can catch them they will be under your command." He offered. Celegon and Beridhren nodded before standing up.

"We will accept that offer My Lord; however we must be quick if we are to catch them." Beridhren said as they all left the room. Lord Elrond nodded again but did not speak as he followed them outside. As he watched the two Mirkwood warriors leave the gates he sighed. Hopefully they would return soon, with everyone in a good condition.

0o0o0o0o

Loriena stared at Istuiven in confusion. The King was holding out a ring.

"What do you mean; 'this belongs to me?' that ring belongs to you." She said slowly. The king smiled.

"I am too old for this job my daughter. Your mother gave me this ring when she died, telling me to pass it to the child I choose. Your brother died several years ago and you are the oldest girl with a clear mind." He explained pressing the ring into her palm. Silently she took it and studied it. It was a simple gold ring with a small emerald coloured substance covered by a diamond screen imbedded in it.

"If you accept it, you must put it on." Istuiven urged as she stared at it. Blinking a few times, she placed it on her third finger on her right hand.

"Once it's on, you must not remove it unless you wish to pass it on." Istuiven added, smiling brightly. Loriena nodded before looking up at him.

"Did I just accept the..."

"Yes." Istuiven cut her off, knowing what her question was. Loriena sat down heavily on a rock and raised a hand to her head.

"Ai, Valar help me! What have I done?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Put down your weapons and you can live, or you can die one by one. My orcs are hungry for fresh meat and I'm sure you would all be enough." Noriel said smiling at the three trapped friends. Slightly sickened by the thought of being eaten by orcs and vastly outnumbered, they each put down their bows and slowly removed their swords, before handing them over to the elves. Smiling, Noriel motioned to the middle of the clearing.

"We might as well start where we left off then. Hand them over to the orcs."

0o0o0o00o

Legolas frowned slightly as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He could hear strange voices talking, some in a foreign language. What he could understand confused him.

"We need more light in here!' one of the voices called out. A scuffle followed and the sound of a match being lit came from his right.

"How in Eru's name could this have been allowed? Surely they have not gotten this bad since we left!" another voice exclaimed. A quieter voice came from close to his head.

"He's waking up I think." Immediately another voice filled the air.

"Legolas, can you open your eyes for me please. We need to know how you feel." Slowly Legolas obeyed. As his eyes opened, a sigh of relief filled the air, before an elven face came into view.

"Legolas, do not be afraid, you are among friends now. You are no longer in the hands of the orcs." The face said as Legolas blinked a few times. Recollecting his thoughts, he suddenly looked around.

"Where is Loriena? She was speaking to me and then she helped me up... I can't remember anything after that." he looked back at the elf above him.

"She is with our leader. Her sister is here though, if you wish to talk to her instead." Legolas shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Can I go and see her?" The elf laughed.

"I doubt you could move from the bed, let alone the room." He said kindly, as he turned away for a moment. When he turned back, he had a cup in his hand.

"You need to drink this. It will help you regain your strength and help you to sleep." He explained, gently helping Legolas to sit up. A sharp pain suddenly gripped his chest and he stopped and breathed deeply until the pain left him. Once he was able to he sat up all the way and accepted the cup. He pulled a face as he swallowed the sour liquid. He decided not to ask what it was. If Loriena trusted them, so did he.

"What happened to me?" he asked as he lay back down.

"I don't really know _what _happened, but I can tell you your injuries. You have four cracked ribs, three on your right one on the left, your back is completely covered in…injuries, most likely from a whip. However it all has some deep lacerations which concerned us. We managed to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds, you should be fine. What concerned us most though was the fact that some of the lacerations were on your torso and they seemed deeper than the others. On closer inspection we discovered one of them had a small piece of glass in it, not deep but enough to concern us even more. We shall need to watch it closely in case it becomes infected. You have also snapped your tarsi, which is a bone in your ankle. With your injuries altogether, it should be five weeks before you are fully healed. Four maybe, if you're lucky." explained the elf. Legolas nodded slowly, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"You need to sleep for now. When you wake up, someone will bring you something to eat and drink." With that, the elf left the room. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was the sound off a hundred or more elves, preparing for war.

* * *

Review Replies

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul:** *grins* Tennis, and falling over. It's all good now though! :P Good news, Thranduil's coming sooner or later! My brother's trying to kill me... I just got him killed in Call of Duty when he was about to win a nuke or something...*grins*

**Legolas Thranduilion: ***smiles*

**iccle fairy:** I learn from the best... WhiteWolf1 and so many more **:) **Cheers for the review!

**kellyhorse: **You're going to kill me now aren't you?

**Moonhera: **A NEW REVIEWER!!! *parties* Hello! As you can tell, new reviewers make me happy... hehe I'm in love with cliffies, as you can most likely see...

**invisigoth3: **I don't think anyone did *smiles*

**Araloth the Random: **Hehe thanks **:)** I adore cliffies.... *grins* By the way... I think I'm addicted to Refia...

**Daughter of Inis: **Here's more for you... I'm glad you like it...

**Jareth: **SINGSTAR NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, you did say you would.... **:D**

Now guys.... I'm guessing you read the authors not at the start and that's why you want to kill me.... but please... guys... *runs*


	16. Army and a Disagreement

Hey guys... here's an early update for Legolas Thranduilion and ThranduilsHeartAndSou... who are very angry with me... I think...

It's not Beta'd this time... so sorry for any mistakes **:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own the movies and book *grins***

* * *

Beridhren and Celegon raced through the forest area until they reached the group they were chasing.

"Lord Elrond sent us out to join you. He said we may lead you." The elves all nodded.

"If Lord Elrond said it, we do not object. We have found a trail that we think is the right one." One of the elves motioned to a trail leading away from Rivendell. It was the only one that went in a single direction. Nodding, Beridhren and Celegon immediately headed in the direction the trail went in, setting the pace at a slow jog.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estel looked at the twins as they were all left in the middle of the camp, the same place that they had seen Legolas and Loriena. They all grinned slightly at each other.

"Well, at least Legolas and Loriena are alright." Elrohir said, trying to cheer them up some more. Elladan nodded before glancing at the orcs.

"They will probably take their time; make us worry about what's to come. Once they tire of that, I will most likely be their first target, because I escaped them so easily." He predicted, sounding a little bit nervous.

"That's if they can tell you apart." Estel joked. The twins smiled slightly at the human before a voice interrupted them.

"I hope you are done chatting, or else I shall have to come and shut you up." They looked up to see a large orc watching them carefully, a large cut across his face. The three brothers fell silent, each trying to figure out a way out of their situation.

0o0o0o0o0

Loriena frowned as she watched the elves running back and forth around her, preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. She winced as Caleneth pinned the bandage on her shoulder.

"All done sister, I'll leave you to prepare." The younger elf said, hugging her gently. Loriena smiled but didn't reply as the younger elleth made her way back to the Healing Rooms. At that moment younger elf, trained as a scout ran up to Loriena and bowed.

"Hiril vell **{beloved Lady}** they have captured three prisoners, two elves and a human, not twenty minutes ago. We must hurry though; I fear that she will not risk another escape from her camp." Loriena didn't have to ask who 'she' was. Frowning she thought over the information.

"They must be Lord Elrond's sons. Are the elves identical?" she asked. The scout nodded his head.

"Aye, at first I thought I was seeing double." The scout grinned at the memory. Loriena however frowned; worry creeping into her ice blue eyes.

"This is grave news indeed. Alert the others, we must move quickly if we wish to keep them unharmed." Bowing, the young elf ran off to alert everyone to her order. Meanwhile, Loriena strode over to where Rochben was patiently watching the elves as they bustled around. He turned to eye her before bobbing his head. Grinning slightly, Loriena patted his neck softly before picking up a soft leather device that rested on the horse's spine, while holding her saddle bag containing her arrows and knives along with a smaller, heavier bag for any herbs and bandages that she might need along the way. When she was done, she looked around at the other elves and was surprised to see them already mounted and getting prepared to set off. Immediately she mounted and set off at a trot to the head of the riders, joining Istuiven in the lead of the horses.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elladan glanced worriedly at Elrohir as two orcs approached, large grins on their faces.

"Which one of you was the elf that escaped us first?" one of them demanded.

"Me." Both of the twins said firmly. Both of the orcs frowned in confusion before one of them turned to Elrohir.

"It was you were it?" Elladan immediately spoke up.

"No, it was me." Elrohir glared at his twin.

"No, it was _me."_ This went on for several minutes until one of the orcs bellowed for them to shut up. Once they were quiet, the orcs took a deep breath.

"We'll make it easy then, we'll take the human." Both of the twins immediately tried to convince the orcs that they were the one that the orcs wanted. As they argued, no one noticed the group of four elves lead by Noriel approaching them until they were standing directly behind them.

"WHAT is going on here?" Noriel demanded frowning down at the prisoners.

"They won't tell us which one escaped last time." one of the orcs explained, glaring at the twins. Noriel nodded slowly.

"So why don't you simply take them one at a time? No matter what they're going to be treated..."

"Noriel!" everyone's head snapped around to the edge of the forest. Standing there, bows in hand were two hooded figures. Noriel frowned and waved her hand. The three elves with her ran off to follow a silent order. Meanwhile Noriel moved forward slightly.

"What do you want?" she demanded watching the figures carefully.

"Release them, your war is not with them, nor is it with any elf of Imladris." A firm but slightly muffled voice called out. Noriel nodded slightly.

"And who then is it with?" she called back. The hooded figures turned to look at each other.

"It's with me." One of the figures stepped forward slightly and threw the hood back. The twins -who could see the face clearly- gasped and sat up as best they could. Noriel meanwhile simply smiled.

"You return sister, but for what? You do not think you can take us out with two people?" Loriena smirked.

"This is your one and only warning Noriel, give up now or die. It's entirely your choice." She called out, authority clear in her voice. Noriel put on a thoughtful expression, before raising her hand. Immediately hundreds of armed elves streamed out of the buildings and trees to stand behind her, followed by the army of orcs.

"I think I shall take my chances Loriena. Come," Noriel pulled out a set of black twin knives, "I am waiting for you." Loriena shrugged before raising her hand, showing a simple ring. It was clear to everyone watching that this somehow unnerved her.

"How..." Noriel's words faded away as Loriena lowered her hand sharply. As soon as her hand reached her side, hundreds of elves in hoods streamed out to stand beside and behind her, bows and shields in hand, knives and swords in easy to reach places. They were an army trained for war and they were under Loriena's command.

* * *

**ServantofSauron: ***grins* Did you see that on my profile? Coz that's the plan...*grin* Wait...*frowns* Legolas, SoS is threatening me...

Legolas: You tried to kill me. It's not my problem what happens to you..

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Oooh... but as you know I would dare ;)

**Moonhera:** Oh, but evil is my specialty...*evil, evil grin*

**ThranduilsHearAndSoul: **Heheheh do you hate me? I'm sorry I killed someone... really

Loriena: Thank you by the way! *grins and admires pretty ring*

**kellyhorse:** I've already written the end *shrugs* Someone has to die...*grins and runs*


	17. The Battle Begins

Hello everybody!! I'm updating again without a Beta *grins at two Beta's* Because SOMEBODY *glares at ThranduilsHearAndSoul* is forcing me to update. So for that, any complaints about grammar/spelling mistakes/problems go to her *evil grin*

Oh, and I completely forgot... about two chapters ago we hit 100 reviews!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR THAT!!! *hands out chocolate and cookies to everyone*

**Now...As a side note/rant:** There are two thing on this site I do NOT like...and that's Revenge Reviewing and attacking people in your own review. It hasn't happened to me yet, but to a close friend. If you ever do that to me I will be very annoyed and hurt that you would do that. So please don't. thank you guys, so far you've all been awesome and I'm sure you will stay awesome **:)**

**Disclaimer: I own it I own it I own it I own it**

**Legolas: You keep telling yourself that...it's not going to help**

**Dedication: **Daughter of Inis, a loyal reviewer. Thanks so much!!

(And to Maevainwen Adaniel and Aranduriel I am really sorry for not letting you guys Beta this chapter...forgive me?)

* * *

Estel grinned as he saw Noriel blanch slightly when the hooded elves emerged from the forest. There wasn't as many of them in Loriena's army as there was in Noriel's, but it was obvious by the way they moved with confidence they were superior when it came to battle. When it came down to it, Loriena had the upper hand.

"You have thirty seconds to decide if you would prefer to fight or surrender. If you decide to surrender you shall not be harmed, instead you shall be allowed to join us. If you fight, we shall show no mercy to any of you. I suggest you chose wisely." Loriena called out once more. Murmurs flowed through the elves until finally seven of them raced forward, not willing to risk their lives in a war. Seven elves from Loriena's side met them halfway with their shields up, protecting them from enemy archers who might try to fire on their exposed backs. Once they were behind friendly lines, Loriena called out again.

"That was your last chance Noriel. It is YOU who will be at fault for the deaths that will occur here, no one else's." Noriel smirked at this.

"No my dear sister, it will be YOU."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While this was all happening, several of the Gurtha Quessir' were moving the prisoners to a cell on the edge of the camp away from battle. As they were dumped into the back of the cell, one of the elves stopped to look at them.

"You do know that we will win don't you? And when we do... well... you will wish for a quick death, I assure you." He called to them before slamming the door shut. Silence followed for a few moments until Estel turned to his brothers.

"What do we do now?" he asked, watching them carefully. Both of them shrugged.

"We wait." Elrohir replied quietly.

"And pray that Loriena's men can beat her sisters." added Elladan quietly. At that moment a cry rent the air, followed by the swish of hundreds of arrows. The battle had begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Celegon heard the sound of battle from a fair way away. Beridhren looked up at him from where he was crouched.

"Do you think that's them?" he asked quietly. Celegon nodded firmly.

"I _know _that's them. Wherever there's a war, you can be sure the twins and Legolas are there." He joked half heartedly. Beridhren nodded and quickly they ran towards the sounds of battle, worrying about what they might find when they got there.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Loriena grimaced at the sound of arrows pounding on the shields held up by her warriors. it had been a last minute idea of Legolas'. He was skilled in defences of war and knew that the shields would be a vital tool that could be the winning edge for them.

_Flashback..._

_Loriena frowned slightly as she listened to Legolas._

_"Are you sure the shields won't just be extra wait for the warriors? We have never used shields before." Legolas nodded firmly._

_"You _are_ fighting other trained archers, if you have half your men holding shields in the front row, you can come further out into the open, therefore giving you a clearer shot. They on the other hand have less to aim at and they need to stay as hidden as possible while shooting. Trust me; I've been in this situation before." Loriena nodded slowly._

_"I trust you. We shall get fifty shields before we head out. Meanwhile, you need to go back to bed. Three hours rest won't help you." She said firmly. Legolas sighed, and allowed her to help him back to the healing room._

Loriena now realised how right Legolas had been. As the shields were lowered to allow the archers to fire on the enemy, she looked over the shield and looked for the enemy's position. They were all scattered over the camp, some were even on the roof tops, aiming down at them. Quickly she shot one of them down, before ducking behind the shields, just as the sound of metal on metal echoed through the lines. Grimly she realised that soon they would run out of arrows... and that's where they would run into the problem of hand to hand combat.

* * *

Review Replies!!

**Moonhera: **Hehe I will take that as a compliment...I aim to be evil **:D**

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Bwahahahahah.... C'mon.... put the bow away.... you wouldn't honestly shoot me would you?

**Kellyhorse:** hehe I think you're going to hate me soon....

**invisigoth3: **Me thinks you're right!

**ServantofSauron: **OK, I can answer all of that....

I got SoS from her

It's called Edhil O Gurth because Gurtha Quessir was Grelvish...

Gurtha Quessir was supposed to mean; 'Elves of Death'

They're two of Legolas' friends from Mirkwood

Our story? *cheers* I had this idea right... they all go to a counciler(sp?) and discuss their problems.... with terrible results

**Araloth the Random: ***blushes* Thank you** :D**

**amberhathaway: **hehe that's the way I like it...nice and evil** :)**

**ThranduilsHeartAndSoul: **Your mum is very wise. *to Legolas and Thranduil* Guys, put those down now or I'll kill you in my othe story...yes I'm serious... I had to retaliate... I'm evil and she didn't believe me!!!

**Daughter of Inis: **Thanks for reviewing **:D **Here's some more!

**AryaShadeslayr: **Yay a new reviewer!!! *happy dance until she realises another bow is trained on her* Oh...bugga. Oh, but I would dare... *evil grin*


	18. The Battle Continues and a Mistake

Hey once more guys! Sorry this chappie took so long coming...I keep forgetting to update! If I don't update withing two weeks, feel free to bug me with messages...

Sorry to my lovely Beta's for not sending this to you...I feel it's right that I post for the readers...I'll try to get the next one to you guys soon!

**Dedication:** Moonhera, thank you so much for reading this!

**Disclaimer: **I own the movies, books, computer games, history and a brain...but I don't own the right to call LotR's my own...

* * *

Celegon frowned as he looked through the trees and saw the battle raging. On either side of him he could hear Beridhren and another elf draw in a gasp of breath. It seemed like a cloud hung over the area between the armies, a dull grey sky above. It was clear that the two armies were made up of elves,-one side hooded one side not- but one also consisted of orcs. Even as they watched, the hooded elves raised their shields and a torrent of arrows pierced the air, hitting the shields with a dull clang.

Unfortunately one of the elves was not quick enough getting behind his shield and the arrow sliced into his neck... an excellent and deadly shot. He barely heard the curse of the elf shielding him as he moved the shield slightly to give more cover to the elves next to him. A few seconds later the shields were lowered and around a hundred arrows pierced the air... and several orcs. However the arrow war would not last forever and soon the two clashing armies would be forced into hand to hand combat. They were about to move back to the other guards when they heard a quit cough from one of the buildings closest to them. Curious, Beridhren snuck into the camp, avoiding the light as much as possible. When he reached the building he peaked into the window. He was amazed to see three figures huddled together, whispering softly to each other.

"Estel? Elrohir? Elladan, is that you?" he whispered softly. Three heads swung around simultaneously to face the window, a look of surprise plastered on each of their faces. Beridhren could clearly see, to his relief that they were in fact the twins and Estel. However, Legolas was nowhere in sight.

"Beridhren! What are you doing here?" Estel demanded as he slowly stood up. Beridhren smiled,

"I'm looking for Legolas; however it seems I've found you instead. Where is Legolas, you were meant to be searching for him." Estel grinned back,

"Legolas escaped... I think. Loriena's people helped him. We were caught spying on the camp. We would appreciate it if you would get us out." He replied glancing back at his brothers, who were trying to stand with each other's help. Beridhren put on a thoughtful expression.

"No, I don't think I will help you. You can get out on your own!" with a grin he disappeared from the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estel stared in amazement out of the window as Beridhren disappeared. After a few seconds, he turned to the twins who had finally managed to stand.

"He... left." Was the only thing he could say. The twins opened their mouths to say something but at that moment the door creaked open and an innocent looking Beridhren stood watching them.

""Are you all going to just stand there, or are you going to come?" he demanded, a twinkle in his eye. Wordlessly the twins simultaneously raised their wrists, showing that they were tied. Running his eyes over the ropes restricting the three brothers, Beridhren saw it was connected to several iron rings, cemented in the floor. Frowning, he quickly drew his knife from his boot and moved forward to cut the ropes from Elladan's hands. Unfortunately, he completely forgot the door and as he moved inside, it flew closed with a bang! Quickly he turned and ran back to it but there was nothing he could do. There was no handle on the inside so even though the door was unlocked he couldn't open it. Sighing he slid down against the door and turned to face the others. They were in trouble now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loriena cursed as one of her men fell. She ran her eyes over the rest of the men, and her heart fell when she saw they only had around five arrows left each. Groaning she knew that she was going to have to call for hand to hand combat. Silently she raised three fingers on her left hand and pointed towards the campsite with her right. Every elf quickly raised a hand, showing they understood. After the next three shots, they were to charge. Silently the archers rose with loaded bows in synchronisation and fired. The arrows hummed through the air, almost forty finding their way into orc necks and chests. Almost immediately they ducked back down and prepared for the return fire. Instead though, a war cry filled the air followed by the sound of running feet. The elf in front of Loriena peaked around the shield.

"Hiril vell **{beloved Lady}** they are charging!" he cried to her. Grimly Loriena raised a hand and made a throwing action. Almost immediately the elves rose up and drew their close quarter weapons- swords and knives. The shield bearers swapped their hands from a double handle to a single handle, leavig a hand free for their weapons. They lined up, shields touching and braced themselves.

"Protect yourself above all else. If someone is injured, protect them as best you can and watch each others backs! We CAN win this!" Loriena cried. Several yells of approval answered her, followed by war cries and warnings similar to hers further down the line. Each one was backed up by a war cry. And then.. the tidal wave of enemies hit. Everything went crazy. Half the shield bearers held strong agains the force and were able to take out some of their enemies before they were properly engaged in battle. The other half was knocked back, weakening their defences and sending many of them to the ground.

Loriena was in the second half, however she and several others behind the shields we're able to roll back onto their feet. Immediately she engaged with the closest enemy elf. Several seconds past involving her ducking and swinging until finally one of her knives pierced his chest. Quickly she removed her knife and turned to fight the next elf.

The battle was crazy, elves were on the ground everywhere, some alive some dead. Some of the warriors were staying together, watching out for each other. Others were on their own, preferring to fight solo. The screams of the injured filled the air and mixed in with the laughs of bloodthirsty orcs- it was a nightmare, one they couldn't wake up from.

* * *

Review Replies....

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Around four more chapters...*evil grin*

**Destined Darkness: **I love being evile...it makes me feel good. I DARE you to hunt me down for killing someone...*cackles*

**UltimateEvilLord1: **What did you think of the battle? Is it good so far? Did my pm come through?

**Alya Thranduilien: **Oh, you'll hate the chapter when it comes...*grins*

**crumpet93: **A bit confusing? What places would that be? I'm glad you can forgive that though...thank you heaps for reviewing!

**iccle fairy: **Thanks **:)**

**Moonhera: **Hehe the evil part will be coming soon...Thanks for reviewing!

**kellyhorse: **Hehehe You're going to hate me twice as much when the end chapter comes...

**Elvenprincess3019: **Haha don't worry.. they did bring swords **:P**

**Daughter of Inis: **That's OK, you're a loyal reviewer :D Thank you heaps!!

**Xaja Silversheen: **Hehehe I love being evil, son't you? I'll head over ASAP to review Monster for you...again **:P **Thank you, thank you, _thank you _for reviewing...(and I've found another Cin fangirl!)

Please keep reviewing guys...I'll keep writing!!


	19. One Battle Ends, Another Begins

Hey guys...I'm back with a...rather mean chappie I suppose...Schools just started again, exams are about to begin and I have writers block...Not fun. *pouts*

Anyway...here's the next chapter, be glad it's up..FF refused to upload it...but I beat the system...*cackles*

**Dedication:** I don't usually give them to new reviewers...but to Lady Dearon, who pointed out the fact I was using the wrong term for a single orc. If I do that again...you have the right to steal my fortune cookies, chocolate and my writers block. Actually...you can HAVE my writers block...

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a drink bottle, let alone LotR...

**Oh yer... HAPPY EASTER GUYS EVEN IF I'M ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATE!! =D**

* * *

Beridhren hit the floor with his fist before placing his head in his hands. He was angry with himself. When he had opened the door, he had noted the fact it would swing shut if he let it go- yet he completely forgot once he saw is friends. Outside he could hear the battle raging and he was desperate to lend a hand. Unfortunately he didn't know how they were going to escape the prison. He glanced around at the others. Elladan was lying on his back in the middle of the room, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Elrohir was sitting in a corner, legs crossed and staring out the window. Estel though, was walking around the room, eyes searching for anything that could help.

"I highly doubt you will find a way out Estel. The window is too small and the door has no handle. Unless a miracle happens, we will not escape." Beridhren said softly, trying not to let his anger show. A light laugh came from outside the window. Immediately, Elladan shot up into a sitting position and Elrohir moved to the window. A dark blonde head bobbed into view.

"I believe your miracle has arrived!" the elf joked quietly before disappearing. Elrohir turned to grin at the others.

"It seems you forgot about Celegon." He said to Beridhren who simply shook his head. Several seconds later, the door creaked open and Celegon grinned at them.

"What a surprise! Fancy seeing you here of all places!" he joked as they all quickly exited. The four of them glared at him before Beridhren suddenly spoke up.

"I don't know about you, but I think now would be a good time to help Loriena and her men win this fight." The others nodded and they quickly ran to where Celegon had left the rest of the patrol. Once they reached them, they saw they were already prepared to join the fight.

"We needed you to tell us who we fight with first." One of them explained. The five friends grinned before Elladan quickly told them what had occurred.

"We fight with the hooded elves, so put your hoods up before we join the fight so they know we are there to help them." He finished, raising his own hood. Quickly, everyone followed suit.

"Shall we?" Elrohir said, gesturing to the battle, a dangerous glint in his eye. The others nodded and together, they joined the battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Out of the corner of her eye, Noriel saw the group of hooded elves join the war and she knew right away, there was no way she could win. But, she could have her revenge. Slowly she made her way over to where Loriena was fighting

"Your friend Legolon is going to die." She said. Immediately Loriena spun around to face her. Noriel grinned slightly. Loriena had a long cut down her face, whereas she had no injuries.

"He is safe, you cannot harm him". Loriena growled, blocking a nearby Orc who tried to take advantage of her distraction.

"But, I have already killed him. He may not be dead yet, but in five days he will be."

"What did you do?" The venom in Loriena's question was clear.

"Cold Knife. All the weapons the orcs used are dipped in it". Noriel grinned as the shock radiated through Loriena.

"No..."

"Goodbye sister. Enjoy explaining it to your friends. Don't forget the effects, especially not the fact that it's impossible to heal with it. I'm sure he'll enjoy the pain."

Noriel smiled before turning and running towards the forest as six others disappeared into it, her sisters shocked face cut off by the surrounding battle. Before she ran to far though, she signalled to the others and each of them raised their bows. Silently the last arrows left the bows, and sped toward their targets. Some of them missed their targets completely, the others hitting them with deadly precision. After making sure some of the elves were hit, Noriel signalled for them to move away. Silently the small group obeyed, moving in almost complete silence

Soon the battle was over, any survivors of Noriel's army surrendering while the orcs were killed. Immediately, Loriena ran to where the three Sons' of Elrond were standing.

"You are all alright?" she enquired as Elladan grimaced A stray arrow had nicked his arm half way through the battle- painful, but not deadly.

"We're fine, what about you?" Estel asked, noting the cut across her face and on her arm.

"It's nothing, a few cut's is all. But I am afraid we need to head back to camp now so wounds can be tended to properly. But first, I must speak to Elrohir alone." She said seriously. The others nodded and slowly made their way towards the larger group, Estel hobbling slightly due to a twisted ankle. Once they were out of earshot, Loriena turned to Elrohir.

"I must tell you something... I thought it would be best for you to tell the others." She said slowly, watching as Elrohir nodded slowly.

"Before Noriel...escaped, she managed to poison Legolas, with a potion called Cold Knife; it's deadly and has no known cure. I am deeply sorry I have to tell you this but you had to know." She said quietly. Elrohir's mouth fell open, horror clear on his face.

"How... how long does the poison take to kill?" he asked after a few seconds.

"The longest someone has survived is eight days. After the first twenty-four hours he will begin to feel the effects." Elrohir took a deep breath, trying not to let his fear take over.

"Where is he?" he asked her quietly. Silently she stood from the ground.

"He is safe in our camp. I will alert the others that we must leave immediately." Quickly Loriena moved off, leaving Elrohir to figure out what to tell the others.

* * *

_OK guys...might I remind you that killing me would only lead to one result.._

_An unfinished story...surely you don't want that? *evil grin* Now THREATS I like..._

Review Replies:

**Elven Princess3019: **1,2,3,4,5,6 reviews from you! *happy dance* I'll get back to you on the reviews...But yay! I can't wait for your story!

**Xaja Silversheen: **JessF...she wanted to fangirl someone without much of a fanbase...She's surprised I've found another fangirl...Hehe, I'm glad you liked the cliffie...and I loved Monster!! **=)**

**Legolas Thranduilion: ***coughs* You really hate me now...don't you? Oh, and thank you for the compliment, I aim to be evil... **=D**

**UltimateEvilLord1:** *snorts* Of COURSE I remembered to review...*nervous laugh* Check the reviews...mine's there...Anyway, did you like the end to the battle?

**kellyhorse: **Hehe..were you expecting my wonderfully evil mind to do that?

**DD: ***cackles*Refia!!! Umm...yer, don't kill me...

**iccle fairy: **Thank you, it is isn't it.. it isn't a fun one either...**:D**

**Moonhera: **Reluctant? Why? Because I'm going to kill someone? You deserved the dedication as well...since you've started reviewing you haven't missed a chappie yet** :P**

**Lady Dearon: **First of all, thank you for reviewing and pointing that out for me. After all the fanfics I have read you'd think I'd have picked that up..Haha, I love torture scenes..yer, I'm evil **=P** I'm really glad you like m writing style and you have no idea how good it is to have someone say I haven't written a Sue...*sighs in relief*

_Remember to leave a review for me!_


	20. Heading Home

OK, first of all...

*gets down and kisses the readers feet* I apologize with all my heart for not updating, but I've been on another site..But I'll make a deal:

**If five people join Refia, I will update as soon as they post something. I swear it. If I don't you can abuse me all you want.** (The link's on my page)

Dedication: To Alya/Legolas Thranduilion..I apologize for not updating.

_AND CONGRATULATIONS TO ARALOTH THE RANDOM FOR HER TWO NOMINATIONS FOR THE MEFA'S!_

* * *

Caleneth studied the elf in front of her carefully.

"Legolas," she began. Carefully He turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"Something is wrong. You are not healing yet and you seem very tired. Do you know why this is so?" Legolas frowned and shook his head.

"Perhaps the others will have an explanation when they arrived." He suggested. Even as they spoke, the sound of horses trotting into the camp echoed through the room. Several minutes later, several elves entered the room, led by Loriena who immediately walked up to Caleneth and whispered something in her ear. The younger elf turned to face her sister.

"She got away?" she choked. Loriena nodded slowly and the younger elf quickly fled the room. Sighing, Loriena turned to face Legolas, who was now talking with Elladan and Estel, who had followed her into the room, along with several healers. She could just make out the words 'fine' and 'nothing' repeated several times by Legolas. Elrohir meanwhile, stayed by the door. Seeing this, Istuiven placed a hand on the twins shoulder.

"How can you tell someone they will die and you cannot do anything to stop it?" Elrohir asked him sadly.

"Maybe you should tell Elrond first. He will know how to tell them. For now, be happy that you are all alive. Do not take away their happiness when they have just come through a hard time." He advised as Elrohir nodded his head. Sighing, the younger elf raised his eyes to stare at Loriena, who was watching his brothers and Legolas, her expression sad, yet her eyes had a determined spark in them. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her gaze to meet his, before dropping her eyes to look at her feet. But in the second their eyes had met, Elrohir had seen something...fear maybe? He shook his head and turned to Istuiven.

"Thank you, for what you did for us all. But I have a question, forgive me but who are you?" he asked. The older elf smiled slightly.

"I am Istuiven, once the leader of these people. Very soon though, I shall leave the shores along with six others." He explained. Elrohir nodded again, before turning to watch the others once more. At that moment, Legolas look up and saw him. Smiling, the blonde elf waved him over to join them. Elrohir moved forward slowly, a smile on his face and a weight on his heart.

"It's good to see you're alive Mellon Nin. You had Estel panicking, not to mention Beridhren and Celegon, I'm sure they will be here soon, if they get a break from helping clear the clearing once more." He joked. Legolas laughed when Estel turned to glare at his brother.

"I was panicking? What about you? I recall you lost all hope at one stage!" Estel demanded, a twinkle in his eye. However he frowned when he looked carefully at Elrohir.

"Ro, what's wrong? You are pretending you are happy, but I know better. It's not a pain act, so what is it?" he demanded. Elrohir jumped slightly; surprised that Estel could tell he was faking.

"It's nothing Estel. I'm just remembering something Loriena told me." He said, trying to wave it aside.

"And what would that be?" Legolas Asked curiously. Elrohir paused, unable to think of what to say. Fortunately though, Loriena stepped forward at that moment to speak with them.

"How are you all?" she asked, smiling slightly. They all turned to look at her. The cut on her face had already healed somehow, leaving a faint scar behind. It made her look somewhat scary, like she was someone you should not argue with. They all nodded slightly, watching her carefully.

"Loriena, how did your wound heal so fast?" Estel asked curiously. The young elleth looked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"my people have always healed faster than normal, I don't know why or how though." She explained quietly. At that moment, an elf ran up to her and whispered something in her ear. Smiling slightly, she turned back to the others.

"Please, follow me." She said, as two more elves came over, prepared to help however they could. Slowly, the group made their way outside and to where several horses were standing.

"Excuse me for a moment, Caleneth will explain what is happening." With that she moved off, leaving her younger sister to take over.

"These horses will take you to Rivendell. Once you have arrived, let them go outside of the walls and they shall find their way to us. If you cannot ride, we have some stretchers you can use designed to connect between two of the horses." The young elf explained. The four friends nodded.

"I think we can make it back without the stretchers, thank you though." Elladan said, smiling at the elleth. At that moment a commotion broke out near the ege of the camp. They turned to watch curiously as several dark clothed elves dismounted their horses and removed their bags from the back of the horses. One taller elf looked around until his eyes fell on Loriena, who was standing near him. His mouth fell open before he ran to her and swept her into a hug. The four friends smiled as they watched the ecstatic elf swing her round before placing her on her feet.

"they are the scouts that we sent out a week ago to search for a new camp." Caleneth explained, smiling at the show of emotion. A sudden cough from behind alerted the five that someone was behind them. Spinning around, they say a frowning Beridhren and Celegon watching them.

"Why Legolas, must you _always _get into trouble? One day we shall be forced to tie you up." Beridhren said shaking his head.

"Aah, but Beridhren, surely you realise even tied up Legolas will find trouble?" Celegon spoke up, a twinkle in his eye. Shaking his head, Legolas sighed.

"I learned from the best." He said casually. immediately four voices stood up in protest- the twins, Celegon and Beridhren. Estel, Legolas and Caleneth stared at them for a moment, before bursting out laughing. A few moments later though they stopped because Loriena and the taller elf were approaching them, a group of elves trailing them.

"I see that you are ready to leave now." She called to them once they were less than two metres away. They six friends nodded.

"Will you not be coming with us? I'm sure Arwen would like to see you again." Estel said hopefully. Loriena shook her head.

"I cannot leave my people. I need to start a new life among them, with a family and a new camp. We are going to move our camp to somewhere else; the scouts have found several places we can use. Besides, I don't think Lord Elrond would appreciate seeing me again. Please though, give this to Arwen." She held out an envelope to Elladan, who carefully placed it in his pocket.

"Will we see you again?" Elrohir asked suddenly. Again, Loriena shook her head.

"I will not be welcome in your lands anymore. I am an assassin, do not forget that. If you do see me again I will most likely be after a target. I apologise if this seems rude, but I am afraid you must leave now, so we can begin to move. Goodbye my friends, I will not forget you. Nor shall I allow my people to." She said quietly. As she talked, she watched Elrohir carefully, a clear question in her eyes.

_Will you be able to tell them?_

Elrohir nodded slightly, and she turned to look at the rest of them. They each smiled slightly, before slowly mounting the horses carefully. Several minutes later, they left the camp- the horses guiding them home.

* * *

TBC

Review Replies:

**Xaja Silversheen: ***bows* I thank thee for the compliment. However, if I let you keep Cin...can you keep the writer's block?

**Moonhera: **Or maybe that's what I want you to think..O.o *evil grin*

**kellyhorse: **Oh don't worry, it gets MUCH better..

**Alya Thranduiliell: **Ah...If I said the link led me to a French site, would you think I was crazy? Anyways...thanks for reviewing..And joining Refia! (You know you're going to become addicted to Refia, right?)

**DD: **REFIA! I love Refia. I love Energy Drink. I also love living..

**Legolas Thranduilion: **I make an effort to be as evil as possible. However, I've so far..been holding back my evilness..*cackles*

**Ultimate Evil Lord:** You also need to update..*grins* Alright, he dies..but he might not. It depends on how I feel...*evil grin*

**CAPS LOCK MAN: **Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me happy! I love Mellon Head Ninny, now when I read _Mellon nin_ I will automatically remember that!

_If you leave me a review, I'll be sure to update.._


	21. Home Again

***peaks in* Uh…Hi everyone…Did you miss me? *ducks a rotten tomato* I uh…guess not.**

**I apologize to everyone for…well, varnishing on you all. So...Here! *hands out Legolas Plushies to everyone* It's just...Well, my Plot Bunny ran away from me and I've been hunting for him. However, now I've found him! *points to a fluffy bunny on a leash* Be careful, he bites. **

**I've also been struggling with school quite a bit...which is my fault. *sigh*  
**

**Anyway, here's an update for you guys, and a new one on the way! **

**Disclaimer: **I own it; it's mine…My own! My...precious…*cackles* Aww, who am I kidding? I don't own it **=(**

* * *

Elrond smiled as he watched the horses arrive in Imladris, led by Elladan and Estel. He quickly made his way down the stairs, followed by Arwen. When he saw Legolas, he frowned and ran straight to him.

"Legolas, what happened to you?" he demanded as he helped the younger elf down. Legolas opened his mouth to answer but suddenly he stumbled, his sense of balance gone.

"Legolas... how long ago did you escape?" Elrohir asked slowly. Frowning, the elf thought for a moment. "About twenty-four hours now, why?" Legolas replied, leaning against his horse. Elrohir's eyes widened for a moment, before he shook his head.

"I was just wondering." Elrohir answered, dismounting his horse. Elrond turned to look at the older twin, before shaking his head. He would talk to him later, for now he needed to get Legolas inside.

"Legolas, do you think you can make it to the healing ward?" he asked slowly. The younger elf nodded and began walking toward the building beside Lord Elrond. However after several steps, he faltered and fell, Elrond catching him quickly. Quickly two elves ran up and took Legolas from Lord Elrond, quickly taking him on to the healing ward. Lord Elrond began to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Elrohir behind him.

"Adar, he's been poisoned." He said quietly. Elrond looked at his oldest child in surprise for a few moments, before his healing instincts clicked into place.

"What poison?" he demanded quickly.

"Cold Knife, but adar... the others don't know yet, not even Legolas." Lord Elrond nodded before his eyes widened in shock.

"Please Ion Nin; tell me you did not say Cold Knife." He breathed. Elrohir's expression confirmed his fear. Before he could say another word, Estel walked over to them.

"Adar, are you all right?" he enquired. Elrond nodded slowly.

"Come, we should join Legolas." He said suddenly. Quickly the three of them, followed by Beridhren and Celegon made their way to the healing ward.

0o0o0o0o0o

Arwen smiled slightly as Elladan hugged her.

"I am so glad you are well! Did Loriena help you escape?" she asked eagerly. Elladan nodded and quickly pulled the envelope out of his pocket, before pressing it into his sister's hand.

"Loriena said to give you this." He explained as Arwen opened it. Carefully she pulled out a thin gold bracelet, with a heart on it. She recognized it as the one that Loriena had been wearing when she was in Imladris. Quickly she pulled out a small piece of paper. Written on it in small, delicate letters was:

_Arwen,_

_Thank you for being so kind to me, I shall always be in your debt._

_Loriena_

Arwen stared at the paper for a moment, before folding it slowly.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked quietly, when his sister didn't move. Arwen nodded slowly, before following her brother towards the House of Healing. In her mind she was running through several thoughts-mostly about what had happened to her brother and her friend. Sighing she shook her head as if to clear it and slowly entered the Healing ward.

* * *

Review Replies!

**Alya Mirielin: **I'm glad you likes it XD Haha, I noticed that** =P**

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Hehe, his death will be coming up very soon…Just not yet** ;)**

**Moonhera: **Oh gosh-Now I feel really guilty for vanishing. I'll add another chapter tomorrow just for you **=P**

**Maiden: **Sorry for the wait! Here's an update. (Hey, that rhymed** =D**)

**Araloth the Random: **You're welcome *hugs* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…Trying to beat you? Well...I might've been **=P**

**Mary wilde:** Awww, thanks!** =)**

**Destined Darkness: **Ok, now you need to update any stories you have going again **=P**

**MeLaNY8: **I WOULD update faster, but my plot bunny enjoys hiding from me. As soon as this story is finished, I shall sell him and buy a new one **=P**

**Daughter of Inis: **Thank you, I'm glad that you're still reading this!

**Maevainwen Adaniel**: Yes, I was annoyed that you'd missed them** _ ***beat*** =P **Aww, thank you…I'm glad I'm improving! Hehe, you'll get a cliffy soon, don't worry…

**kellyhorse: **Aww, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter…

**Please leave me a review!**


	22. Condition Revealed

Guess what? I've actually updated! I know, it's completely. Shocking.** =)**

Due to the fact I have until March before I return to school, I SHOULD be able to get an update up a week! *gasps* Can you believe that? Only a week between updates, not months!

**Also,** I shall be releasing two more fics in the near future. One will be for one-shots, and the other will be based on a one shot by a talented**  
**

**Disclaimer: I own it, it's mine, my precious..**

_Legolas: _Ignore her, she doesn't own anything. She's broke.**  
**

* * *

Elrond watched as the two elves helped Legolas into the private ward and over to a bed, where he was able to sit down. Immediately the Elven Lord moved forward to examine the blond elf.

"Are you in pain?" he asked softly, trying to keep his voice low and avoid causing anymore pain. Legolas grimaced slightly.

"Just in my head…It feels like I have a troll marching to battle in it." He replied, his voice softer than Elrond's had been. The Elf Lord frowned slightly, before quickly preparing a bitter tasting herbal tea, which he boiled slowly over the fire. As he did this, he recollected what he could remember learning about Cold Knife.

0o0o0o0

_"Cold Knife was a rare plant, yet a potent one. It caused ten symptoms, the tenth being death. The others appeared in this order:_

_Lack of Balance_

_Headache's that slowly grows stronger,_

_A deep yet sharp cough, which causes extreme pain in the lungs,_

_Nausea and vomiting,_

_Injuries will begin to burn with a ferocious fire that cannot be relieved_

_Hallucinations_

_Numbness in the limbs,_

_Senses begin to stop working,_

_Organs begin to shut down._

_However, there was once one known cure, known only to the rightful leader of the Edhil O Gurth. Unfortunately, the last known leader vanished, never passing the cure along." The healer explained to the young Elrond, who nodded slowly, noting everything down carefully in a small book._

_"How long does the poison take to kill the victim?" Elrond asked curiously._

_"Anywhere between three and eight days after the victim is poisoned. The first symptom occurs after twenty-four hours. After that the symptoms will appear either rapidly or slowly. If I were poisoned with it, I would prefer the symptoms to come slowly, for the pain levels is based on how quickly the symptoms come- the slower the better in this case." Elrond nodded once more, thanking Eru the plant was extinct. After learning about the texture and colours of the plant, they moved on to the benefit of Athelas._

0o0o0o0o0

Elrond shook his head slowly, remembering how he had spent literally no time trying to find the cure to the deadly plant. Now... well, now he had only a few days to find the cure. Quickly he poured some of the herbal tea into a small cup and made his way back over to Legolas.

"Drink this; it will help with the pain." He ignored Legolas' sigh as he took the herbal tea. "Now, let me see your injuries." He directed, taking the cup from the younger elf. Sighing again, Legolas slowly pulled his shirt over his head, allowing Elrond to see the bandages underneath.

"It's not that bad, it should be healing by now." Legolas said a bit too quickly. With a raised eyebrow, Elrond skilfully removed the bandages, the others all watching silently. Even Elrond couldn't help but look shocked at the damage underneath.

"This is your definition of healing?" Elrond exclaimed as Estel walked over to them.

"Legolas, this is not even close to fine!" he cried. "Honestly! Can you not tell when an injury is serious? The wounds look fresh, like you've just received them in the last few hours, and you've already pulled out some of the stitches! Sometimes I-"

"Estel, hush. I do not think Legolas is really listening to you. Wait until he has rested, then you may tell him off." Elrohir said, placing a hand on the young human's shoulder.

"And we shall help you." Elladan added.

Elrond, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his sons, quickly turned back to Legolas and began to carefully check his injuries.

"How long ago did you acquire these injuries?" he asked the young prince.

"it was some time ago…about a day, maybe longer." He answered quietly. Elrond frowned to himself, before turning and heading back to the table. Once there, he gathered several herb bottles from the shelves next to him. Quickly he mixed the herbs together with some warm water, pounding the herbs into mush at the same time. Once the mixture was ready, Elrond picked up a clean cloth from the table and placed it in the bowl, before heading back to the injured elf.

"I need to clean the wounds before bandaging them again. While I do that, you three," he motioned to his sons, "get your own injuries seen to and go and get cleaned up. When you return I will expect a _full_ account of what happened. Go now…before I ban you from seeing Legolas for the next three days." The three brothers, deciding the threat was real, fled the room. Celegon and Beridhren chuckled quietly until Elrond turned to them.

"That goes for you two as well. Out…now." Quickly the two friends hurried out the room, following the path the three brothers had taken. Watching them go, Elrond shook his head, before turning back to Legolas, who was watching him carefully. He smiled gently at him, before carefully starting to clean his wounds.

"Elrond, I…" Legolas suddenly broke the silence that had settled in the room.

"Yes, Legolas?" Elrond prompted when the prince didn't continue.

"There's something you are not telling me." He said quietly. The Elf Lord stopped for a second, before giving a sigh. Carefully he finished wrapping the bandage around Legolas chest, before moving to sit beside him.

"You are right; there _is_ something I am not telling you. Elrohir spoke to me before. He… told me something. Legolas, have you ever heard of a plant known as Cold Knife?" Elrond watched as the blond elf nodded, several seconds past before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Elrond…Please tell me that you are not saying that I have been poisoned with it." he demanded. Lord Elrond sighed, then looked straight into the young prince's sea blue eyes.

"I dearly wish I could, tithen pen, but I cannot."

Legolas took a few seconds to process the information. Once it really hit him, his chest suddenly tightened and he realised he could not breathe. Desperately he tried to suck in a breath of air, but the precious oxygen refused to enter his lungs. Quickly realising what was happening, Elrond quickly moved to sit behind Legolas, moving the prince to lean against him.

"Breathe with me, tithen pen. Feel my breathing pattern and follow it." He demanded softly, leaning the younger elf against his chest. A few agonizing seconds past, before Legolas sucked in a breath of air, followed by another.

"That's it, deep breaths." Elrond encouraged, as the younger elf's breathing slowly returned to normal. Several minutes past before Elrond spoke again.

"How do you feel?" he asked. Legolas opened his eyes for a few seconds, before squeezing them shut.

"I believe the troll has been joined by several friends, and everything is spinning." He responded quietly, his voice unsteady. At that moment the door opened slightly and a healer peeped in. Elrond glanced up at him, then towards the fireplace, over which a kettle was boiling. The healer understood right away and headed over to the fire, taking a cup off of a bench on his way. After quickly pouring some of the liquid from the kettle into the cup, the healer let it cool slightly before handing it to Elrond.

"Legolas, you need to drink this. It will help with the pain." Elrond directed, as he held the cup to the injured elf's lips. Obediently Legolas drank the warm liquid, until Elrond slowly moved the cup away. After a few minutes, Legolas began to feel extremely tired.

"That was a sleeping draught wasn't it?" he murmured softly. Elrond smiled slightly.

"Yes Legolas it was. You need to sleep." He replied, slowly moving the elf into a more comfortable position.

"Good." Whispered Legolas quietly, causing Elrond to frown. Never before had Legolas been _happy _that he had drugged him… Legolas must be extremely tired, or sick. Sensing the younger elf had fallen asleep, With the Healer's help, Elrond quickly and carefully moved him into the bed, then returned to tending to his wonds.

* * *

**=D **See? No cliffy..But don't worry, I sense one coming very soon.. *cackles***  
**

_(Again, this is completely unbeta'd)_**  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Legolas Thranduilion:** Of course I torture my readers on purpose..Torture is my specialty *cackles**beat* My Immortal? *faints from the horror of remembering that that particular fic* You're welcome **=D**

**Maevainwen Adaniel: **Yay, you didn't miss it *happy dances* Aww, thank you **=) **I'm really glad you liked it! *beat* if I turn her into a Sue, you have permission to kill me** =D**

**UltimateEvilLord:** I'm sorry it was short..*looks guilty* Hehe, oh..You'll find out if he dies or not in the near future..trust me **:)**

**Araloth the Random: **Haha, of course you are **;) **I agree, my chapters are much too short! I blame school for that *nods* But from now on, I shall aim for at LEAST 1200 words. I'm glad that you like it, every time I post a chapter I worry that people may not like it...It's good to hear that you do **:D **Thank you for the review!

**Daughter of Inis: **Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of romance. I have tried and failed at writing it. I prefer the good ol' action packed fics..They're so much more entertaining! Thank you for reviewing! **:)**

**kellyhorse: **I'm glad you're still enjoying this! Poor Legolas, I do love torturing him..

Legolas: And I don't even get paid for any of this!

Daisy: Shush you! If you're a good little elf I'll write a happy fic next-and not a torture fic. Now-go catch my bunny!

Legolas: *sigh*

**=P**

**MeLaNy8: **I competely agree..Waaay too short! Don't worry, I have my pet elf-er, I have Legolas hunting the bunny down!** :D**

**Destined Darkness: **Oh, DD...*shakes her head* What are we going to do with you?** :P **Okay, here's a promise to you. You start writing another fic, and I'll update TWICE in one week! **:D**

**And there you have it, another chapter of Edhil O Gurth! Please leave me a review, even if it's only three words-I am desperate to hear people's opinions!  
**

Kirk-Er, Daisy out!** =P**


	23. Visions and Hidden Injuries

And the award for Worst at Updating Fics is...

*drumroll*

Daisymall13!

*pops in*

..*gasps*

I know I shoudn't make escuses, but I will. **1. **The Floods in Australia-They kinda had me slightly pre-occupied. **2**. I started college!** 3. I recently found out my Nana has cancer.**

**This chapter is dedicated fully to the the Wake family. Losing Bethany at the age of 15 last week was hard on everyone who knew her-I can't imagine the pain you are going through right now.**

**Disclaimer: **Not my masterpiece.

* * *

Estel sighed as he sat down on his bed, half an hour later. He scratched his head, trying to make sense of what had happened over the last few days. However, the fog that seemed to have settled in his brain was not helping him in the least. He felt his eyes slowly closing and tried to fight it-without success. Slowly he collapsed back onto his bed, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Two hours later, he woke with a start. At first, he didn't know what had awakened him-then he saw a figure standing by his window.

"Elladan?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes and eying his brother. He noted the fact that his brother had a white bandaged tied securely around his arm. "Elladan," he repeated, "what's wrong? Is Legolas alright?" The oldest twin sighed and turned to face his younger brother.

"Legolas is fine, Estel-well, as fine as he can be. It's just…I had a vision." He explained, moving to sit on the bed. Estel frowned.

"But...why have you come to me? Why not Elrohir, or Adar?"

"Because Adar is busy looking after Legolas, and Elrohir has locked his door so nobody shall disturb his thoughts." He replied.

"I suppose that makes sense. What was this vision you had?"

"It was…strange. We were in a clearing, looking for something-I'm not quite sure what. All of a sudden, Elrohir spun around and pulled out his bow. We copied immediately-But did not seem to know what was going on. After a few moments, a group of hooded figures immerged from the trees-dressed in the same way as the guards from Loriena's group. They called out something in Sindarin-I do not remember what-and Elrohir replied, but his response seemed to anger them. You took a step forward, and then…" He paused, closing his eyes as the vision flashed through his mind once more. "And then Elrohir jumped in front of you. The next moment, there was the twang of an arrow being released-and Elrohir was pushed back into you, causing you both to fall. Then…There was shouting, coing from all directions, but all I could concentrate on, was my twin…lying on the forest floor, an arrow in his chest..." He stopped, unable to go on. Estel frowned to himself once more-it was rare that a vision scared Elladan so much, that he began to tremble. Though, after all they had been through in the past week, Estel did not blame him.

"Do not worry, Elladan," He said quietly, hugging his brother, "the future is not set in stone-as a certain Grandmother of ours likes to say. This will not come to pass-I swear it."

"But what if it does, Estel? I cannot lose him…Not after everything that's happened. I cannot lose my best friend and my brother." Elladan whispered in reply.

"You will _not _lose him, Elladan. Nor will we lose Legolas-He is strong, he will fight the poison and defeat it. And I can stop Elrohir from dying-I won't take that step forward, no matter what." He swore. Elladan sighed, then hugged his brother back.

"You are right as usual, Estel-thank you." He half smiled at the young edan, who smiled back. The two brothers sat there for a few moments, enjoying the quiet and comfort of the hug. However, Estel still ad a question to ask.

"Elladan? What happened to your arm?"

"….Nothing. Come, let us go and get some fresh air."

0o0o0o

Meanwhile, in a room only several metres away, Elrohir was sitting on his bed, staring into space. Beside him, was a bowl of water…that was a blood red color. In the bowl was a cloth-which was also a blood red color. Beside the bowl, were a once-white towel, several bandages-some used, a needle, medical thread and what remained of the younger twin's tunic. As he eyed the tunic, he thanked Eru that he had worn a dark one-that way, the blood had not been obvious. Unconsciously, he very gently ran a hand along the fresh bandage wrapped around his chest, wincing as he did so. His mind flashed back to the moment when he received the wound.

_Elrohir ducked as one of the Orcs swung his scimitar, aiming to take the raven-haired elf's head off. However, said elf was not prepared to part with his head-and aimed a swift and life ending blow at the Orc's chest. Without even waiting for the Orc to fall, he turned-searching for his next opponent. Suddenly, pain filled every sense he had. The smell of blood became clear, the sound of the battle around him faded-save for the sound of his own pain-filled cry, he felt the cold steel of a knife slicing into his chest, and he saw the smirk on the face of the elf as he pulled the knife back, ready to end the young twin's life. However, at that moment a young archer released an arrow, which impacted with Elrohir's opponents chest, thus ending his life. Elrohir turned to see who had shot the arrow-only to see him cut down by an enemy. Sending a quick prayer that the elf had died quickly, he returned to the fight._

_Later, when asked if he was injured he relpied with a no, before vanishing to tend to his wounds in the few minutes of peace that comes after a battle. Then, he straightened his shoulders and returned to his brothers, never letting on that he was injured._

He sighed and ran a hand over his face-he knew he shouldn't hide an injury-especially one like his-but he was capable of looking after it himself. Besides, people already had enough problems dealing with Legolas. He glanced down at his now bandaged wound and sighed-already, the blood was seeping through the once-white bandages. He groaned quietly to himself. If the blleding didn't stop, he would be forced to ask for help.

No, he refused to do that. He wasn't going to bother the others with his injuries, no matter what.

0o0o0o0

Glorfindel sighed as he put his feet up. He was currently hiding in the library, trying to get a few minutes to collect his thoughts. Since the group had returned from hunting for Legolas, the whole if Imladris had turned into chaos. Everyone was trying to find out what had happened, a large group of warriors were being sent out to hunt for the surviving Orcs, the Healers were all trying to get Elrond to allow them to help and the cooks were fretting-it seemed they were fond of the Mirkwood Elf, despite the fact he liked to steal their freshly baked goods.

Surprisingly, the Twins, Estel and their friends had been rather quiet since Elrond had sent them away. He glanced out the window and saw Elladan and Estel, sitting under a tree together. Next to them, were several elflings. Clearly, they were asking the brother's for a story of some sort. He frowned when he noticed Elrohir was not with them, then shook his head. Elrohir had always been quieter than his twin, who was always easy to hear. Despite this, when they were together Elrohir could be twice as loud as his brother…Though, there were times where he preferred to hide from his brothers and catch up on a book, or his music lessons.

Glorfindel sighed to himself once more. As sure as he was that the younger twin was fine, he could not stop the nagging voice in the back of mind, demanding he check on him. Whether it was his instincts as a friend-or warrior, or something else altogether he couldn't ignore it. He slowly got to his feet and started to make his way to the wing containing the twins bedrooms. He was at the end of the corridor, when suddenly, a loud cry of pain came from the very room he was on his way to.

"Elrohir!"

* * *

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Hehe-Now you have another Elf to be worried about! *beat* Yes, yes I am..**:) ***beat* Er, yer-I kinda forgot to update once a week..*angel face* Sorry!

**Destined Darkness:** I's glad you did! Haha-it was? *glare*** :P **Okies-here's an Update** :D**

**MeLaNy8: **Haha, yes-your poor Legolas: I decided to give him a break this chapter! I was gonna update once a week, but as I said in my A/N-I was unable to **:/** Sorry!

**Katharos:** I'm glad you like it! Haha yes-very interesting! Thank you for reviewing **:)**

**kellyhorse: **I's posted a Mary Sue parody-I consider it happy **:P **Oh gosh-it's been..forever since I updated last!

**idreamfan22:** Sorry for taking so long-however, I can now (hopefully) start updating regularly again** :) **haha yes-Poor Leggy** :P**

**Maevainwen Adaniel: **I know..It's a miracle! Aye, I noticed that-I decided it was something that was needed **:D** Haha, you keep hoping that-it won't happen** ;)**

**Werepanther33: ***yelps* I'm sorry! Call off the wolves! I'm trying not to kill him! *jumps into Legolas's arms-and gets dropped*

Legolas-You can deal with this on your own. I've got my own troubles.

Daisy- Grrrr...*jumps up and runs*

**crocpop: ***blushes* Awww, thank you! *beat*...Cake...*drools*...I suppose I could have one piece..

Lgolas-you're on a diet.

Daisy-** _**

**Deltoraquestlocer: **Oh gosh-I know that! *beat**yelps* I'm sorry! Don't hit me! :**P**

* * *

So, there you have it-my next chapter! Please review..if you're still reading..

~Kirk...er, Daisy out!~


	24. In Which Glorfindel is Worried

***pokes head in* I LIVE! *looks around, crushed at the lack of cheers* **

**Okay, so I really am terrible at updating. But you see, my plot bunnies have decided to play a game of hide and seek, and so far-I've only found one of them. *grumbles* I really am hoping I'll be able to update again soon-I sat down a few weeks ago and typed a chapter out, then reread it and deleted it. Also, my computer crashed and I was unable to rescue ANY of my Word Documents-so once again, I have a story I have promised to write for someone that has to be started again...*sigh* I think Morgoth has decided to pick on me.**

**(For those of you who don't know who Morgoth is...Read the Silmarillion!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor the Silmarillion. However, I do own a Gandalf and a Legolas plushie...

**_Dedication: to Maevainwen Adaniel, Kandy and their brother-more or less, my sisters. And brother. =P_**

* * *

_"Elrohir!"_

Elrond's head snapped up, as he heard Glorfindel's panicked shout. Leaving Legolas in the care of another Healer, he raced out of the room and down the hall. As he raced down the hall, the sound of someone banging on a heavy wooden door became louder, as did Glorfindel's voice.

"Elrohir, you open this door right _now_ or I shall knock it down! Do not think I won't, because I shall!"

Elrond frowned at the slight panic in his friend's voice. Obviously, something had happened to cause him to worry about Elrond's youngest son. Quickly, the Lord of Imladris rounded the corner-just in time to see Glorfindel attempt to knock the door down with his shoulder.

"Mellon Nin, what in the name of Eru is the matter?" He called out. Glorfindel's head snapped up to look at him.

"My Lord, I do hope you have a key to your son's chambers. I heard him cry out in pain just before, and now he will not answer-" Elrond held up a hand to cut him off.

"Say no more- Yes, I have a key. I had to make an oath to only use it in emergencies before he would hand it over, though." He told his friend, as he quickly unlocked his son's door.

"I am fairly certain this is included as an emergency, My Lord." Glorfindel replied, pushing past Elrond in his haste to see what was wrong with his young friend. Elrond quickly followed his blond friend, letting out a gasp when he saw his son.

Elrohir was currently curled up on the floor beside his open fireplace, one arm wrapped around his chest and the other keeping him from falling forward, and causing himself more pain. His raven hair covered his face like a curtain, but Elrond did not need to see his son's face to know he was in pain. Beside him, lay a tunic and a softly glowing knife. Even as he glanced at it, the knife's glow dulled, and then vanished.

"Ion nin! What is the matter?" He cried softly, kneeling beside his son. A pained groan was the only reply he received. Thinking quickly, Elrond gently picked his youngest up and swiftly carried him to the Healing Ward. Once there, he lay his son on one of the beds and quickly examined him. Even as he was about to ask Elrohir to allow him to look at his chest, the young Elf went slack, as consciousness fled him. Sighing, Elrond gently moved his son's arm, and gasped at what he saw. Behind him, Glorfindel let out a string of curses, causing Elrond to raise his eyebrow slightly.

"The Silly Fool! He tried to cauterize his own wound, didn't he?"

"It seems like he did," Elrond replied, "which would explain the knife that was beside him-and the cry of pain that you heard. It is not often that someone tries to cauterize their own wound, for –as I am afraid my son just found out- it is an extremely painful procedure."

"Aye, I know it is. I once had to cauterize one of my wounds- unfortunately- when I was younger. It is not an experience I would wish anyone to go through. I-" Suddenly, he was cut off as the door was flung open, and two figures rushed in.

"Adar! I heard Elrohir cry out, what is wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Elladan cried, in a slight state of panic.

"It would seem that your brother tried to hide a serious wound from us, Elladan. Did you know about this?" Elrond replied, waving a hand in the direction of Elrohir's injury. Elladan stared at it, eyes wide in shock.

"No, I did not...I thought he was completely fine!" He replied, never taking his eyes off of the wound.

"Unfortunately, it seems that he isn't. I assume he was injured a few days ago-which makes me wonder why he was cauterizing it now. From what I can tell so far, the blade that injured him most likely did not hit anything important, but we shall have to wait and see. Now, Estel-I need you to go and make a tea for when your brother wakes up...He is going to be in a lot of pain when he does. Elladan, would you mind cleaning up your brother's chambers? I noticed a few medical supplies and a ruined tunic on his bed. Glorfindel, can you help me bind the wound before Elrohir wakes?"

Quickly, Estel ran off to prepare the tea, and Glorfindel silently left to find some bandages to binf Elrohir's wound. Elladan, however, stayed where he was, staring at his brother's wound. Elrond eyed his eldest, then places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ion Nin, it is not your fault this has happened...If there is anyone to blame for this incident, it is Elrohir for not telling us." Elladan sighed and glanced up at his father.

"But _why _did he not tell us? Valar, I am his twin-he is supposed to tell me when he is injured! I could have helped him, and this would not have happened. Adar, could I have done something to offend him, and to cause him to lose his trust in me?"

"Of course not, Elladan! Your brother trusts you completely, we both know that. Just as we both know that he prefers to avoid any unwanted attention. He did not want to worry anyone with a wound that he seemed to think was not serious." Elrond reassured his son. Elladan sighed once more, and rubbed his forehead.

"That is true, Adar...I just wish he had come to me instead of trying to care for himself. Please, call for me when he wakes." He replied, before glancing at his unconscious brother once more and leaving the room. Elrond sighed, and looked down at Elrohir, before shaking his head.

"It's times like these, Ion Nin, that I think you spend far too much time with Glorfindel than is good for you."

"I heard that, My Lord."

* * *

Review Replies!

**Werepanther33:** You did? YAY! *hugs* I'm glad to hear someone is still following this story! Thanks, we've been told my Nana has a good chance at surviving it, so hopefully, she does **:) ***beat* Balrogs? *hides behind Glorfindel* Ha! My Elf can slay them! *igores Glorfindel's attempts at convincing her that he's not her elf..*

**idreamfan22: **Start dancing once more-I managed to update again! *beat**gulps* Orcs? Why is everybody threatening me? *ignores Legolas and Elrohir as they try to explain why* **=P**

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Haha! He MIGHT die..I haven't quite decided yet *evil grin* I've decided to drop off that snippet, and let the story take me where it takes me..*cackles**beat* With every chapter I write, my mood changes. first it's 'yes! kill 'em both!' and then it's 'nah, let Legolas live and kill Elrohir' and THEN it's 'Nooo, let them LIVE!' **=P **hehe, I have a feeling you may be right-someone is definitely going to die!

**DD: **See? I said I was gonna update tonight, didn't I? **=D **Hehe-he might die, he might not-we'll just have to wait and see **=P**

**kellyhorse: **Oh gosh, really? I swear, I didn't mean to make you cry! *hands over tissues, an Elrohir plushie and some cookies**beat* I'll think about it-but poison makes things so much more fun..*innocent face* **=P**

**The Phantom Dragon: ***blinks* For reviews from you? Awesomeness! Haha, yes-I think that may be good...I'm quite certain that she IS going to kill me by the end of this- and I also have a feeling that my Elven bodyguards won't protect me from her..*sigh* Maybe I should go and find the Sons of Feanor, and get them to be my bodyguards..**=P**

_please keep reviewing, guys! It makes it easier to find the plot bunnies if I know people are still reading.._

_~Kirk-er, Daisy out!~_


	25. It's an Update!

*wanders in, rather nervous* Er...hi, guys.

I sincerely apologise for not updating earlier, but I have a good reason- I have been extremely busy with applying for college next year, and basically organising my life. It may be a long time until the next chapter, due to the fact I'm going to be SUPER busy with interviews, information days/nights, and applying for back-up plans. That, on top of my job at a Day Care Centre (which finishes in November) has made it so I don't have much spare time..And I don't have the right plot bunny to right with.

As I've said before, I will NEVER abandon this story...but I am struggling. So, if you have ANY ideas you would like me to use in this, please forward them on, and I will try and work as many in as possible.

So, please enjoy the chapter...I apologise if it seems...well, messy- but I struggled to get this finished, and wanted to post it ASAP. So-as I said, Enjoy!

* * *

**_Somewhere Near Imladris._**

Noriel cursed as she made her way through the trees, followed by a small group of followers. She could not believe that her annoying sister had defeated her- in battle! Not only that, but she had somehow gotten her Father's ring, Declaring her and her Husband as rightful Leaders of the Edhil O Gurth. But that didn't matter to Noriel at the moment, as she was still trying to understand how her sister had defeated her, with a smaller army.

When they were Elflings, Noriel had always been better in hand to hand combat- Loriena had preferred the art of Healing. Noriel still remembered the day when her sister had first tried her hands at Healing...

_Noriel groaned and rubbed her leg. A large rash covered it- caused by a run in with some poison ivy. She sighed and cursed silently to herself. _

"_Noriel?" A quiet voice made her jump. She looked up, to see her little sister standing in the door._

"_What is it, Loriel?" she replied, making her sister glare at her._

"_I am not Loriel anymore, I am Loriena, now! Remember?" Noriel sighed to herself- ever since one of the newborn Elfling's had been named after her, Loriel had been attempting to change her name- everyone seemed to find it amusing, so they went along with it._

"_Alright 'Loriena', What is wrong?" She asked again. Loriena smiled, and quickly scampered over._

"_Adar said you have a rash from poison ivy- I want to make it better!" She explained, happily holding out a jar of cream and some bandages for her sister to see. Noriel closed her eyes and sighed._

"_Eru give me strength, I beg you." She muttered to herself, before opening her eyes and smiling at her sister. _

"_Well, alright...I suppose." She replied, watching as the younger elf's eyes lit up happily._

_Ten minutes later, Noriel's leg was smothered in cream –which she found out later, was actually for small cuts- and wrapped in several bandages. Noriel wached her little sister as she bounced out, calling out something about a Herb Tea, then flopped back on her bed._

"_Valar, why me?"_

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts when an Elf dropped down in front of her.

"Noriel, we have spotted a clearing ahead...We believe we've found what you were after."

0o0o0o0o

_**Back in Imladris**_.

It was Dark.

Not that he minded, of course. The dark was quite pleasant, really. Just as he had decided that black _really_ was a nice color, a voice cut through the darkness, like a knife through butter.

"Legolas? Are you awake?"

The young elf winced, as the voice seemed to bounce around his head, causing an extremely painful headache to make itself known. He turned his head away from the direction the voice came in, and groaned.

"I take that as a yes, then." The voice continued, sounding slightly amused. Legolas groaned again, and opened his eyes.

"...Beridhren?"

"No, it's Fëanor himself, back from the dead." His friend replied. Legolas just closed his eyes, too tired to think of a response. Beridhren frowned as he eyed his friend.

"Do you want me to call Lord Elrond for you?" He asked his friend, lowering his voice. Legolas thought for a moment, then sighed- well, tried to. The sigh turned into a harsh coughing fit, halfway though. Beridhren frowned some more.

"I take that as a yes, then." He continued, quickly getting to his feet. Just as he was moving to the door Lord Elrond entered.

"No need to call- I am already here." He said, silently moving over to Legolas, who was currently taking deep breaths, trying to recover from the sudden coughing fit.

"Legolas, how do you feel?" He asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Like some trolls were throwing me around." Legolas replied, rubbing his forehead. Elrond nodded, before standing and moving over to a small table. Quickly, he crushed several athelas leaves, and dropped them in a bowl of water.

Immediately, the scent filled the air, calming the nerves of everyone in the room. Legolas took a deep breath, thanking the Valar when the pain in his head dimmed sightly, and the urge to cough vanished. He closed his eyes once more, exhausted, despite the fact he had only been awake for a few minutes. As he slowly started to drift back to sleep, the last thing he heard was;

"Lord Elrond? Your son is awake.

* * *

Review Replies:

**Idreamfan22: **Unfortunately, my plot bunny ran away again** :(** But he's back- I hope**.**

**DD:.**...Ooooh, yer- your chapter for the Labyrinth fic...Heheh.

**Legolas Thranduilion: **Hehe-Evil is my middle name! (well...Victoria is..but anyway..) I love death scenes as well! Oooh, Hershey bar..yummy!

**kellyhorse:** Hehehe...Well, the plot bunny hasn't told me if I should poison him or not just yet...But I might *angel face*

**.Shadow: **You certainly can join my reviewers- and I hope you'll still want to review, despite the fact I suck at updating..heheh. Haha-I think EVERYONE was pumped when I said I'm going to kill someone- I just have to choose who.** =D**

**The Phantom Dragon: **I would be more than happy to add them to my list of bodyguards...I need all the help I can get!**  
**

**Maevainwen Adaniel: **Awwww, why thank youI'm glad my writing has improved-and I hope it continues to improve! And I will try **:)**

_Despite my lack of updating I BEG you to leave me a review, to know I still have readers out there..._**  
**


	26. In Which Elrond yells

**_Well- no excuses this time. I've been SO busy with Drama school, work, that sort of thing- but I've had this half written chapter, and just…done nothing. So, now I have. I apologise if it seems rough, or not that good- but it's the best I can give you for now._**

**_I apologise to you all for taking such a long time, and I hope you can forgive me for the length of time between chapters._**

* * *

_"Lord Elrond? Your son is awake."_

Elrond looked up quickly, and eyed the young Healer in front of him.

"Elrohir? How long has he been awake for?" He asked, quickly heading towards the door.

"Only a few minutes, My Lord- his brother is with him, but I thought it would be best if I found you as soon as possible." The Healer explained. Elrond paused for a second.

"I am glad you thought to find me, Lannor- I shall go to my son immediately. Would you mind remaining here with Legolas, until I return?"

The younger Elf bowed,

"Of course, My Lord- I shall call you if there are any changes." Elrond smiled and nodded in response.

"Thank you, Lannor." With that, he quickly exited and headed to the room his son was in. As he approached, the sound of raised voices reached his ears, making him frown.

He quickened his pace, hoping to find out what was going on, before the people yelling disturbed anyone else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Glorfindel was once more sitting down, to collect his thoughts- this time, on the balcony of a room in the Healing Ward. He was just thinking that he could really use a glass of wine, when suddenly; the sound of people yelling reached his ears. Sighing, he quickly stood, and exited the room- heading towards the room of the younger son of Elrond, trying to figure out who could possibly be yelling. As he neared the room, it became clear that it was Elladan doing the yelling- and it was not hard to tell who was on the receiving end.

"How could you not tell me you were injured? We agreed to never keep something like that from one another! Do you know how worried I was about you, when I heard you cry out? And then you tried to tend to the wound yourself! Are you out of your mind?" The older twin yelled, clearly angry. Quickly, Glorfindel jogged to the door, and threw it open, frowning at what he saw.

Elrohir was clearly struggling to follow his brother- the younger Son of Elrond's eyes were glazed over, and it was clear he was in pain.

"Answer me, Elrohir!" Elladan continued, not noticing Glorfindel's sudden appearance. "I-"

"ENOUGH, Elladan!" Glorfindel snapped, closing the door and heading towards the young elf. Elladan jumped, but quickly regained his composure and glared at the Balrog Slayer.

"This does not concern you, Glorfindel." He replied, obviously trying to keep his voice calm. The blond elf raised an eyebrow.

"It may not concern me, Peredhil, but I would think you'd have the sense to keep your voice down, and to wait until your brother is well enough to understand what is going on, before yelling at him!" He replied, his blue eyes flashing as he glared back.

"Have you no sense, Elladan? Your brother has only just woken, and you are already yelling at him! Tell me, have you asked if he is in pain? Does he remember what happen? Do you know if he even knows what is going on? I don't-"

"Glorfindel? Elladan? What in Eru's name is going on?" Elrond's surprised voice cut in, making the Balrog Slayer spin around.

Elrond was standing in the doorway, eying his son and best friend. Suddenly, he glanced over at his other son, and frowned.

"Elrohir? Ion nin, how do you feel?" He asked, making his way to the bed. Elrohir blinked lazily up at his father several times, before replying.

"I…Tired, Ada. And I am in pain…Why is everyone yelling?" The younger Twin asked, his voice slurred slightly from what Elrond knew was tiredness and the pain. Gently, he brushed some loose hair from Elrohir's face.

"I do not know, but do not worry about them. I will get you some tea- then, I think it would be best if you rest." He replied, keeping his voice low.

Elrohir eyed him for a moment, then sighed.

"Thank you, Adar. Tea would be nice." He mumbled, leaning back into the pillows. Elrond smiled, and quickly moved to make the tea, ignoring his Son and Glorfindel as he did. One he was finished, he returned to Elrohir. Quickly, he helped his youngest son drink the tea, and sat beside him until he fell asleep once more.

A few minutes later, he stood up, and eyed Elladan and Glorfindel.

"Could I see you two for a few moments, please?" He requested, leaving the room without waiting for a reply. Silently, the two other Elves followed the Lord of Imladris out, and into his Study.

Elrond sat down, and eyed them once more.

"Would either of you like to explain why you were yelling at each other, instead of looking after Elrohir?"

Elladan scowled, and crossed his arms.

"Glorfindel was yelling at me for no reason! Elrohir and I-"

"My Lord, I heard yelling, and found Elladan yelling at Elrohir-"

"SILENCE!"

Immediately, the two Elves went quiet.

"Honestly, I thought you were both grown, mature Elves! Elladan, I know you're upset with your brother, but have you no sense? It was clear that Elrohir was in pain, yet you were yelling at him! Glorfindel- did you not think to make sure Elrohir was alright, before yelling at Elladan?" The Elven Lord thundered, clearly having reached the end of his patience.

Glorfindel and Elladan stayed silent, both refusing to look at Elrond.

"If you two wish to act like children, I shall treat you like Children. Elladan, you shall go to Erestor, and ask him to allow you to dust the library- from top to bottom- and to sort the books out. Glorfindel, you shall report to the kitchen, and assist the Cook with washing dishes, and doing any chores he has- if he has none, you will remain there until there is something for you to do. Is that clear?" Both Elladan and Glorfindel looked up, clearly horrified.

"But Adar-

"My Lord, do you-"

"I SAID, is that clear?" Elrond glared at them. Silently, the two Elves nodded, both looking very unhappy.

"Good- you may go." He dismissed them, pulling out some paperwork.

Once the two elves had left, the Lord of Imladris burst out laughing.

"Glorfindel…Washing dishes…Valar, this is going to be funny."

However, it didn't seem so funny several hours later, when the Cook stormed into his study, to tell him JUST how much he appreciated the help.

_tbc_


End file.
